Stronger Than Glass : Sequel to Cold As Glass
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: POTC3. Beaux and Sirius, finally reunited, face their next and hopefully last adventure to get Jack back. But can Beaux's emotions stand strong against the persona she has developed in the Pirate World. Or will she become like Jack and leave Sirius?HIATUS
1. The Prologue

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

The Prologue

_"I still don't understand why we had to stop here." Gibbs grunted, as he leaned against the railing of a transport ship from the Caribbean, which one of Tia Dalma's friend's owned and brought fresh shrimp to France._

_But Gibbs glared out at the port city of Marseilles, France._

_Poor Gibbs, despite sailing all over the world with the Royal Navy and a Junker, he loved the Caribbean the best._

_"Because," I sauntered towards him, swaying my hips, loving the feeling of being in a dress again, after being in trousers for so long. "We need a ship to get to World's End, and Capitaine Chevalle has a ship."_

_"But why Capitaine Chevalle?" Marty countered, looking sour. "He's so…so…"_

_"French!" Ragetti and Pintel both finished, with accusing tones._

_I then sent the four of them glares, and hissed," Then I am nothing but a harlot, because if you have all forgotten I am French?"_

_"No!" Pintel began to panic," No, Captain Beaux!"_

_Ragetti then stammered behind him," W-We are not trying to attack your heritage, C-Captain Beaux. We are just commenting upon o-our distrust in Captaine Chevalle's method of b-business."_

_I rolled my eyes, before our conversation was interrupted._

_"Are you ready, Beaux?"_

_I spun around, letting my skirt puff out slightly, making me smile in reminiscence of my past with my mother and the dresses I was able to get off of trade ships._

_But this one, by far, was the finest of them all. With its bright, pale orange, silk, white lace, and big hoop skirt._

_Sirius had gone out, as soon as we docked, went to the market, where many peasants lived that had sacked the palace at Versailles, during the revolution. Sirius was told the dress belonged to a noble woman. And by all appearances it did look a dress that belonged to a noble woman in Marie Antoinette's court._

_"Yes," I nodded to my father, while I scuttled over to his side, while Sirius, Will, and Elizabeth came up from below deck._

_My father then cleared his throat, in distaste to my husband's appearance._

_Despite the fact he gave me permission to marry Sirius upon his death, he still held hostility to him for being Jack Sparrow's son._

_"Are you sure you will be able to persuade Capitaine Chevalle?" Elizabeth cooed, as she walked over to me, and adjusted my mountain of curls upon the top of my head. "After all Gentleman Jocard, Ammand the Corsair, and Villanueva of Spain have already rejected us."_

_"If I am not able to," Hector snorted," Beaux will be able to. After all French blood runs through her veins, as does his."_

_I saw Sirius send me a nervous stare, not liking the possibilities that my father was meaning._

_But I sent him a reassuring smile, while my palms pressed against my skirt, smoothing it out._

_"I pray that you shall have a successful meeting," Will managed to speak, despite the fact he was obviously still fuming over the argument Elizabeth and him had about weather or not Elizabeth should come with me._

_I nodded in thanks, before my father spoke out to his and mine gathered crews. "Beaux and I shall take this as our leave. Please do try not to enjoy yourself while we are gone."_

_With that Monkey Jack jumped down onto my father's shoulder, before my father began walking away and down towards the loading dock._

_I sighed and murmured to the crews," He is just as anxious, as you are, to start our journey. After all we all know how long it has been, since we have seen our beloved Caribbean."_

_They each nodded, but Sirius walked up to my side gently kissed my painted cheek. "Please do be careful. I would not to hear of any foul things when you return."_

_I nodded in understanding of his worry and fear. But he would not be welcomed, for almost all of the Pirate Lords both hated and feared Jack Sparrow. Since he is Jack's son, they fear he may turn out to be like his father. Fearless._

_I carefully kissed his cheek, making sure not to rub off any of my coloring for my lips. "I'll be fine. Don't worry so much."_

_He sent me a cold stare for a second, obviously not believing me._

_I gently took his chin in my hand, and cooed, once again," You are in charge while I am gone. Keep an eye on everyone."_

_Sirius obediently nodded, making me smile. But without warning, took me into an embrace, and held me close._

_"Sirius!" I lightly warned him, placing my hands upon his shoulders, despite I wanted to hug him back. But I had to get going, my appearance may tilt the balance in my father's favor, showing he had chosen a French woman to be the mother of his child. Who understood some French._

_"Weather you come back here with good news or bad news," Sirius whispered in my ear carefully," it will not hinder me. But…"he lowered his voice even further and teasingly let his lips brush against my sensitive ears," I expect you to be out of that dress and back in trousers, because it is some much more easier to have my way with you."_

_I lightly blushed, but I gently pushed myself out of his arms, before chastising," Behave, Pirate Lord. After all we can't have you teaching the other's bad manners."_

_With that I turned and sauntered over to my father, who had paused in his departure and was watching me from the dock._

_Yet, as I picked up the front of my skirt, and traveled down the loading ramp, I sent one last glance at my husband and crew._

_They had crowded around each other, and each wore encouraging smiles, as if trying with all their might believe that someone would help us get back Jack._

_But reality was…no one would._


	2. Chapter 1

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 1

Sadly I leaned back against the daybed, which had been provided for my father's luxurious quarters he had, while he traveled to Singapore to see Sao Feng.

But my hands shook, as I starred down at the piece of paper in my hand, which Will had found at our last port stop.

Everyone else in the room had gathered, after I gasped loudly, when I read this.

"What does it say?" Elizabeth pressed, nervously looking between William and I.

William uneasily looked at me again, causing me to quietly read off," In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for the territory of the Caribbean, by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty, the King."

I took in another sharp breath, as my other hand nervously began to pick at the yellow silk dress Captaine Chevalle had given me as a goodbye present, after he declared Jack Sparrow to be a pig and he was better off dead and that my father is not far behind Jack Sparrow and that I should be the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea (despite the fact I conceded the title back to my father).

"By decree, according to martial law, the following statues are temporarily amended: Right to assembly, suspended." A sharp gasp echoed through Elizabeth's lips. "Right to habeas corpus, suspended." A sharp gasp went through Cotton's mouth, and his parrot's. "Right to legal counsel, suspended." More gasps echoed through Marty. "Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended." Pintel and Ragetti both let out their shocked gasps, as my voice began to get raw from an overwhelming sense of fear. "By decree, all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy, shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

I sucked in a jagged breath, and pushed the wrinkled paper against my chest, wiping back tears from my cheeks.

Sirius, my father, and Gibbs each gave me lost glances, before I whispered, trying to explain my emotional rush," Children are no exception to this ruling. And hundreds are already reportedly dead in Port Royal alone."

"What?" My father snapped in shock, as he reached over and grabbed the paper from my hands.

My father, despite his seemingly cruel intentions, distastes cruel punishment of children, he believes that they innocent and easily influenced. He believes until you reach the age of thirteen, you are not accountable for your associations, actions, or even ideals. But this idea that a child could be hung, just because one of his parents was pirates, absolutely upset my father.

"Mother of Pearl!" Gibbs gasped in shock, while William sadly looked down at his feet.

I took in another sharp breath, before I began to rant (through my tears) to the surprised looking crew," Can you believe it! They are willing to kill children! Children! Some probably aren't even old enough to know what piracy is!"

"Shh!" Sirius wrapped me up in his arms, pulling me up off the couch, pinning me against his chest. "Shh, Beaux. There isn't anything we can do."

In attempts to becoming a more stronger and open woman, I let my thoughts be heard and no longer bit my tongue as often. So I was not going to act unaffected by this ruling. Any normal person would feel upset and saddened by this news. Especially about the children.

So, I did not hide my tears. Nor did I hide my even more bold emotions.

"Damn them." My father spat, before throwing the pamphlet into the canister of trash he had gathered.

After a moment of silence, Gibbs spoke up, quietly, twisting his hands around his tie," I think it be best if we retired early for the evenin'. After all we will be in Singapore in the morning, Captain."

My father nodded in agreement, and instantly we all filed out of the room, to our respective cabins.

Yet as soon as Sirius had locked the door behind himself, I ran straight into his arms, and let him hold me. Out of need of reassurance. A need to know that we would be safe and when Jack returned, that these things may return to normal and that we may be able to play out our dreams.

"Shh…"Sirius cooed, stroking my freely hanging hair. "Do not worry so much. You know there is nothing we can do."

"I know," I sniffled against his chest. "But my emotions feel so strongly towards this. It's just suspecting they would go after innocent children too."

"I know. I know." Sirius sighed, beginning to lead me over to the bed. "But for now rest. Gibbs is right, we only have a few hours left."

Sourly I sighed, and sat down upon the foot of the bed, patting dry my last few tears.

Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his hair, as if in a frustrated manner, before he sat down next to me. He then wrapped his arm around my midsection, pulling us closer. Allowing me to seek comfort from our close proximity.

"Do you remember," I quietly whispered," when we were mere children, before my father had left for ten years, the song we learned from your mother?"

Sirius nodded, resting his head upon the top of mine. "Yes, I remember it, love." But I could detect a hint of anger, from the abrupt death of his mother from Typhoid Fever.

_I remembered how Annabella would bring Sirius to my mother's tavern and how she would sing the songs to Sirius and me as we both watched her get ready to help work for my mother._

I nuzzled closer to him, and lightly sung," The king and his men stole the queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones. The seas be ours. And by the powers. Where we will, we'll roam. Yo ho. All hands. Hoist the colors high. Heave-ho. Thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Yo ho. Haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave-ho. Thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

If true, if only were it true…

* * *

_Alright everyone, so this was sorta a filler chapter. But anyways, things will get better the next one. I am going to try to fill in more of the history about Sirius's mother's past so you might want to become familiar with her name : Annabella Paloma Primo. She is Spanish and used to be a whore for Sophie (Beaux's mother), but when she fell in love with Jack and became pregnant with Sirius she became a barmaid. But when Sirius was 14, she died of Typhoid fever, and Jack left her for the Black Pearl since he literally fell in love with the boat and lost all need for a human relationship with his son and lover. Anyways, I hope that helps refresh your mind abit.  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 2

The night was still. It was as if all were dead. And the only damned souls left on earth were mine and Elizabeth's.

But I was becoming all too agitated by Elizabeth and her singing.

After she had so rudely interrupted me and my husband, last night, she asked to learn the song I had been singing. So I taught it to her, as my husband silently disagreed, but ignored the two of us, and sharpen his blades and mine.

But she had kept singing it and singing it. But if someone, who knew the meaning to the song, hears it, Elizabeth and I would instantly be killed. Just for speaking the words.

And I had warned her, but she kept singing.

"Some have died and some are alive. Others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay."

"Elizabeth," I scolded slightly, as I remained hidden underneath my kimono and shawl (covering my bright golden hair). "Stop singing!"

But she kept lightly singing, as if in spite of me. "We lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from it's watery grave. Hear it's sepulchral tone."

"Shh!" I begged quietly again, as I tried to act normal, as Royal Navy men bombarded the bridges and buildings, built upon bamboo, above us.

"A call to all. Pay heed the squall." A fire work went off above us, making Elizabeth pause for a moment, before she continued," Turn your sails to home. Yo ho. Haul together."

Finally we drifted towards a dock, near a sewer entrance. It was the perfect cover for us two women, in attempts to sneak off to the Bath House.

"Hoist the colors high." Elizabeth cooed, as she tied the rope to the dock, keeping our little boat stationary. "Heave-ho."

I got out first, picking up my jacket; I had sat upon, since unlike my usual outfit, it was not so easily hidden underneath a kimono. As well as my hat.

Elizabeth got out next, taking a breath as if to continue the song.

But a voice broke our silence," Thief and beggar."

Nervously I turned around, and saw an Asian man, approaching us, from his shadows by the sewer entrance. "Never shall we die."

Three more men came out behind him. But what scared me more was the fact he knew the lyrics.

Elizabeth dumbly stood there, while I held my hat in front of my chest, so I could discreetly pull Sirius's dagger out from my corset's folds and defend myself if I must.

"A dangerous song to be singing," the leader began," for any who are ignorant if it's meaning. Particularly two women. Particularly two women alone."

"What makes you think they're alone?"

My eyes quickly shifted to my father, where I found him and Sirius emerging from their shadows, both looking like true Pirate Lords.

While the men looked away, I quickly pushed off my shawl, pushed my hat down upon my pinned-up hair, untied the simple ribbon holding together the kimono, threw both items into the boat, before I pulled on my jacket (in a unfriendly manor), and I stood there. Hoping we could avoid blood shed.

"You protect them?" The leader questioned in a hostile tone towards Sirius and my father.

But Elizabeth, being the ignorant girl she was, she lunged herself and a dagger towards the leader, and hissed in his ear (pressing a dagger to his neck)," And what makes you think I need protecting?"

Instantly his two friends pulled out their pistols and aimed them at Elizabeth, making me reach into my jacket, pulling out two pistols of my own, and cocked them. Making them ready to aim and fire, taking down both of his friends, if I willed it.

My father smirked at me, in a proud manner, as Sirius coldly informed the Leader," Your master's expecting us. And an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting."

Elizabeth teasingly smirked at the leader, but she had nothing to be smirking about. If I wasn't as prepared as I was, she would be dead from her stupid action.

Then suddenly a British accented voice was over heard shouting," Pick those feet up!"

Instantly the Asian men, Elizabeth, and my father rushed into the hiding spaces available near the sewer.

Simply and quietly, I walked forward, over towards Sirius, who gave me an emotionless look.

Despite the fact we were both madly in love and married, we kept appearances of two very powerful people who did not show affection, merely possession over one another. And if someone other than ourselves "touched" our possessions, we got very upset. And so far we had never had anyone accuse Sirius and I being weaknesses to this mission.

Actually Mistress Ching had declared Elizabeth and William weaknesses, due to their turbulent relationship.

It just goes to show you: Pirate Rule Number Nine-Appearances Are Everything.

"Very smart of you to pack two," Sirius quietly commented, as we both leisurely strolled towards our hiding spot. Causing all of the Asians to gawk at us, as well as Elizabeth. But my father proudly smiled at me still. Loving the exuding confidence Sirius and I always portrayed.

I tucked my pistols back into my jacket, and nonchalantly whispered, so no one else would hear," I have four pistols, plus ammo, on my person."

I saw a sly smile spread across Sirius's face, as he kept up the cold appearance which had been created by tales and lore.

Supposedly he was cruel and cold, worse than my father and his. One tale told of him tying his own father to the Pearl's mast, and mercilessly leaving him to be the Kraken's victim.

My next favorite was that we were both so cold, because we came from two separate battling nations. I am descendent from a French mother and he is descendent from a Spanish mother. And currently Captaine Chevealle and Eduardo Villanueva are war with one another. So, Sirius and I always keep one another upon our toes, and constantly attempt to kill one another in our sleep.

But we (meaning my crew and my father's crew) knew that this was not true.

"On the double!"

As they passed above us, Sirius and I both effortlessly shifted into the shadows next to my father, making sure we didn't touch one another.

"Eyes front!"

I glanced up at the galloping British, as if they were just annoying little flies which were too fast for you to ever snatch, despite being so cumbersome.

Then the lead Asian motioned for us to follow him, as his men already began skittering through the sewer way, deeper into the shadows, underneath the Brit's feet.

So my father motioned for Elizabeth to follow behind them, which she did, then the Asian leader walked up after her.

Sirius and I closely followed right behind, while my father stood guard at the end, being the most experienced out of all of us.

"No, no, no. None." I voice echoed above us. "It always takes me about a week to get my sea legs. I was throwing up horribly the last time."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the idiotic conversation going on by soldiers who were suppose to be on guard.

But luckily these meaningless conversations were giving Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and Tia Dalma were all getting to their spots, with (hopefully) much ease.

Then I heard a distinct squawk above me," Steady as she goes!" Followed by the droned out music of an ancient music box.

With the sound of this music, I took in a deep breath, and let a silent prayer of thanks echo through my thoughts.

Everything was going to plan. Everything so far…except for Will, who we still hadn't heard anything from, when we sent him into Singapore late last night, while we were still a mile or so off of land.

With that the Asian men led us towards the stairs, and we all nonchalantly marched up the stairs, keeping to the shadows.

My father moved up in front of Sirius and I, with Elizabeth at his side, while we still let these mystery men lead us to their leader. Sao Feng.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth whispered quietly, looking over at my father, despite the fact she should have been looking forward acting as if nothing was going on.

My father then snorted in amusement of Elizabeth's green behavior," I trust Young Mister Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth questioned, sound overly self confident, as she wore a pompous mask.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." My father answered, with amusement still in his voice, as we rounded a corner, finding ourselves walking into the prostitution district (evident by the scantly clap men and women).

Sirius let out a mocking snort of amusement to my father, making Hector Barbossa glance back. "And the fact you led a mutiny."

"Do not test each other," I murmured, making Elizabeth glance back at me, as if she disliked my diplomatic nature. "We came here for a ship. And I'll be damned if we can not get Sao Feng to agree to help our cause."

"And what do you propose to do?" My father asked me, as we followed the men around the corner once more and found ourselves standing in front of a large circular door.

"Use leverage of course," I smirked, making my father lightly chuckle.

I was the prodigy of both my father and Jack, whether I liked it or not. I was a combination of the two of them, plus my mother's twisted logic.

As we silently stood together, I noticed two twins, upon either side of the round door, covering their faces with dirty fans, still scantly clad.

The leader walked up to the door, and pounded his fists upon the door. Causing a slit to appear, where he whispered something and the slit closed again.

And the door opened, instantly allowing the leader and his group to step in.

Next my father and Elizabeth stepped through, while Sirius and I gave one last glance around, while we mirrored each other's actions and walked into the room, before the door was closed behind us.

Sealing us to our doom.


	4. Chapter 3

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 3

"Weapons, please." The leader, who we now knew as Hung Cho, barked at us.

My father obediently began pulling obvious weapons off of his person, handing them off to Hung and his loyal two man crew.

Elizabeth pouted for a second, but began pulling her obvious weapons from her body.

I sighed and began pulling out my obvious weapons only.

After all I need a little bit of leverage.

Sirius followed my suit, but being the man that he was, he took off all of his weapons.

Hung sent me a shifty glance, and I held open my jacket for him to see, nothing, obvious, hung inside my jacket or stuck out from my clothing. And not even an indentation shown through my vest, which looked as if it was hugging every curve of my body, despite the fact it was usually loose upon me.

He sent me a nod of approval, while Elizabeth stupidly began to walk forward towards the blocked off entrance into the bath house.

But Hung stuck his hand into her face, and hissed," Do you think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" My father began, as he looked back at Elizabeth then me.

"Both of you, please. " Hung motioned to me and Elizabeth," Remove your hats."

I growled in dissatisfaction, and handed it to Hung. "Ruin my hat, and I'll castrate you."

Hung nodded in understanding, not showing a bit of emotion from my threat. But I doubt he would touch my things, since I had Sirius and my father also upon my side. Along with Capataine Chevalle, who adored me.

Elizabeth bitterly took off her hat, but Hung shook his head and repeated," You. Please. Remove."

Elizabeth sent a glance at Barbossa, who nodded towards her.

So bitterly Elizabeth, untied her poncho and revealed her private militia she had clinging to her body.

Hung sent my father a small glare, but my father simply smiled in pride that he had a mule.

Elizabeth took off her vest, which held her guns, and placed them upon the table, near the rest of her weapons, while Sirius and I coolly starred at Hung.

Elizabeth then reached into her shirt and pulled out two bombs, and placed them upon the table, carefully. Instantly making her flat chest again.

Hung sent Elizabeth a disinterested stare, making me smile towards Sirius, in a slightly mocking manner, (as I tried to get attention off of Elizabeth before she did something stupid)" Aren't you happy that mine are real?"

"Of course," Sirius coolly answered, still acting in character, while Elizabeth kept pulling weapons out of odd places upon her body. "Only reason why you still look like a woman in these clothing."

I rolled my eyes at him, and playfully teased back, still acting," Thank you, darling."

With that Elizabeth placed her last hidden weapon, to my knowledge, upon the table, while my father was starring at Elizabeth oddly, obviously the most surprised out of all of us at how many weapons Elizabeth as carrying.

But Hung was too busy listening to Sirius and me having one of our rumored conversations of how we displayed love to one another.

"Remove. Please." Hung told Elizabeth again, as she walked forward again.

I glanced questioningly at Elizabeth, who gasped, and looked down at what little clothes she had hanging off of her. A long kimono top and pants that only went down to her knees.

"Oh, good lord Elizabeth," Sirius groaned, in impatience," it's just trousers. If Beaux doesn't have a problem taking them off, you shouldn't either."

But I caught his hint to sex, making me turn my head and look towards him, with a blank stare.

"If I recall correctly," I countered, in a sour tone," you're the one who can't keep their pants up."

But during our teasing conversation, it allowed Elizabeth enough time too pull off her pants, which she left upon the table, before looking back at Hung, who was smirking at Sirius and me.

"Now may we go in?" My father questioned, in a hopeful tone.

Hung nodded and led us into the Bath House.

As we began to line up for our entrance through the small opening, I felt Sirius discreetly sneak his hand up my jacket and pull out one of my hidden pistols, and slid it into his own jacket.

But I turned to him, pretending as if he had just rudely pinched me, and smacked him across his face.

Everyone turned to face us, while Sirius gave me a very naughty looking smirk.

"You Spanish man have a complete lack of self control."

"Neither do you French." Sirius smirked, making me growl and turn around.

But Hung dismissed our quarrel, not once thinking of that fact my husband and I were armed, deadly, and dangerous.


	5. Chapter 4

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 4

We filed in one by one. First my father, being the main face who launched our search. Then Elizabeth, the picture for a good girl turned pirate. Then followed me, the ideal picture of a second generation pirate, who was already well known and worth as much as her father, when it came to rewards. And at the end was Sirius. Another ideal picture of a second generation pirate.

Yes, Sirius, my father, and I shared the same reward price (second to Jack Sparrow), but Sirius by far had a reputation based more on lie than anyone of us upon my crew or my father's.

Elizabeth nervously wrapped her arms tighter around her thin body, while I enjoyed the feeling of the warm humid air cleansing my skin and was not bothered by the fact men and women alike were starring at us in curiosity.

Elizabeth's head jerked in a direction, as she looked over at a bath, where several barnacle covered men sat, with a woman behind them beating a leafy plant against the side of the tub, as if to release an aroma.

Then Hung stepped aside, and a huge bulky man stepped in, with huge tattoos covering his back.

Then he stepped aside, and showed a heavily misted dome room, where I could barely make out two women, dressed in dark colored kimonos. Yet they had their backs to us.

The women stepped away, revealing that they were identical twins, while the mist lifted up through the small hole at the top of the dome room.

But behind those twins was Sao Feng, with his arms spread apart, starring up at the hole in the ceiling revealing the outside world's light.

Elizabeth scuttled up to my father's side, then I went to her side, and Sirius stood at the end, remaining the farthest away from my father.

Sao Feng turned around, giving us each superior glances.

Instantly I went down into a, graceful, bow of respect, followed my father and Sirius.

But Elizabeth just glanced at us, as if we were insane, and didn't move.

But with my extended arm, I motioned for her to bow, and she did, in a weak and disrespectful manor.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng commented, instantly allowing my father and Elizabeth to stand up.

Yet Sirius and I, being of another crew did not move from our respectful bows. We remained low and waiting for Sao Feng to accept us.

This was just basic curtsey amongst our community, when address Pirate Lords, especially one so powerful as Sao Feng, who is a second generation Pirate Lord (his father was the previous Pirate Lord of the South China Sea).

"If there isn't more of a star-crossed love story than yours, Sirius Sparrow and Captain Beaux, I haven't heard of one."

I stood up straight, with Sirius, while we watched Sao Feng pat his face dry with a red scarf.

"More steam." Sao commanded a twin, who nodded, and pulled upon a rock hanging from a rope next to her.

With that more steam began to slowly appear from the grates in the floor below us.

"I understand," Sao began walking forward towards us," that you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye." My father responded, being the spokesperson. "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao scratched the back of his head, with his long and dark fingernails," Hmm. It's an odd coincidence."

But I had a bad feeling things were no longer starting to go our way. Something just wasn't right.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth spoke up, making me cringe.

Never ever ever ever ever, do you speak out of turn (especially when you have not been acknowledged of)!

My father glanced over his shoulder towards Elizabeth, to send her a glare, but Sao surprisingly answered," No."

Then he lowered his head, as he stepped backwards," Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple, and tried to make off with these."

Sao held out his hand, while an old frail man wobbled to his side, holding a roll of what looked like a bamboo parchment.

Sao took them from the old man, and glanced back at us," The navigational charts."

Damn it! Will had not succeeded in his job, and now Sao Feng was beginning to put the pieces together.

I kept a straight face, while Sao Feng glanced at me and Sirius," The route to the Farthest Gate."

Sao then threw the old map towards Hung, who caught it, and he walked right up in front of my father, slowly moving over towards me," Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that." My father spoke, with a sly smile not admitting or denying anything. Making Sao Feng approach him again.

Sao then took another two steps back and away from us, before glancing over to the area which held a huge empty tub.

Sao nodded, and before I could process what was happening, out of the water, came Will strapped to a pole.

Will was gasping with all of his might, trying to catch his breath, while two men held him up.

Elizabeth wore a shocked expression, while my father, Sirius, and I already remained blank and emotionless, showing no emotional connection to Will.

"This is the thief." Sao walked over to Will and wagged his finger disapprovingly at Will," Is his face familiar to you?"

But praise to God, Elizabeth followed my shake of the head, as did Sirius and Hector.

Sao then took out a spike from his belt, grabbed the back of Will's head with his other hand," Then I guess he has no further need for it."

Sao then lunged towards Will, but Elizabeth gasped," No, no!"

Instantly our cover was blown, by her inability to keep her mouth shut and follow orders.

Sao sent Elizabeth a smirk, making Sirius and I rock back onto our feels in a bored, yet guilty, manner.

Sao took his spike and put it back into his belt, and approached us. Now accusing," You come into my city, and you betray my hospitality."

"I assure you, I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught!" Sao caught off my father, instantly making his crew close in on us.

But yet still Sirius and I remained like statues. Undeterred by this sudden attempt to scare us into submission.

"You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker." Sao grunted, walking away from us.

Elizabeth began to walk after Sao, but I roughly put up my arm, blocking her, making her glare at me. But I just shot her a glare back, keeping my arm up.

We could not risk any more with that mouth of hers.

"But I cannot help but wonder," then Sao Feng returned to his dome, and turned around towards us," Why?"

With that, Sirius and my father, flung two silver pieces at Sao, who caught them both without hesitation and his red cloth dramatically flying about in the air, as his hands moved about to catch the pieces.

Sao then held both pieces up to his ears, carefully holding them between his overgrown fingernails.

Just like before, when I had found Sirius's piece this very morning, I could hear it's beautiful song of tragedy floating into my ears.

Thinking of this thought, made me want to turn and ask Sirius where he had managed to get this piece of silver, for as far as I knew Jack never gave him anything.

But I bit my tongue, and refused to take action upon my questions. And now took the initiative to bribe Sao Feng to join our crusade.

"The song has been sung." I spoke up, taking a daring step forward, while my husband glanced around for any attacker. "The time is upon us."

"We must convene the Brethren Court." Sirius came to my side, causing Sao Feng to look at us, with a must expectant face. As if he knew the only reasonable ones here were Sirius and myself. "As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honor the call."

Sao Feng closed his hands are the two silver pieces, glancing closer at me. "And who shall represent the Caspian Sea? The child or the father?"

"My father," I answered with an emotionless, but serious tone. "Due to his present health, I have given him back his title, which was rightfully his."

Sao did not look pleased by this answer, and spouted," More steam!"

But the steam did not come as it had done before.

Sao then grew even angrier and shouted to the twin closets to the lever," More steam!"

She pulled upon the rock again, obviously looking slightly shaken.

Then the steam came, calming down Sao Feng instantly.

He took in a deep humid, breath, and began," There is a price on all our heads-""Aye," My father nodded in agreement. "It is true," Sao continued though," it seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore, is by betraying other pirates."

I sent Sirius a glance from the corner of my eye, instantly Sirius and I closed our ranks, and stood side by side.

I sent Will a quick glance to check upon him, to make sure Elizabeth wasn't going to make things worse. But Elizabeth was too busy gawking at my father and Sao, to even notice the fact her fiancé was now breathing normally and looked to be in good health.

"Then we must put our differences aside," my father began, glancing at me for help, like he did every time before this.

"The First Brethren Court gave your father, and other men and women rule of the seas." I began, trying to sound logical, completely nonobjective, outside third party, with absolutely no personal interest in the matter. "But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

Yet I heard Elizabeth spit in disgust, as I paused to take a breath and let my words soak into Sao Feng's mind.

But Sao turned towards me, and began," Against East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

I opened my mouth to give him an answer that would force him to join our aid, but Elizabeth had to ruin things. Once again!

"You can fight!" Elizabeth lunged towards Sao, making one of his bodyguards grab her. "Get off me!"

I couldn't help but groan and roll my eyes in distaste, while Sirius wore an unimpressed look.

And once again I took advantage of my way with words and my rumored abilities. So I cleared my throat, took another brave step towards Sao Feng, who was one more step away from my person.

Sirius stayed back, while my father sent me a curious look, as I began to vocalize my beliefs and the common beliefs of all pirates upon this fine world.

"You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore! You command in an age of piracy, where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy." I took a deep breath, and suddenly found my emotions starting to get the best of me," And you sit here cowering in your bathwater! And I tell you that if I was in your position I would most certainly do all within my power to prevent extinction of our kind! I would not tremble at the thought of the East India Trading Company! As you do!"

Despite the fact I wanted to smack myself for insulting Sao Feng, I knew it was too late to apologize. So I remained strong, stood tall, and kept looking straight into his eyes. Acting as his equal.

Yet out of the corners of my eyes I could spot Elizabeth's proud smile, while my father starred in shock and Sirius kept his emotionless face.

But Sao now smirked at me, and took that last step towards me, as I remained tall and still, unmoving by his closeness and proximity.

"Beaux Hélène Béatrix Barbossa," he sighed as he began to walk around me in appraisal. "Or do you prefer to go with Sparrow, your legal wedded name?"

"Both, Barbossa-Sparrow." I answered confidently, still looking straight ahead.

Sao slightly chuckled at this, and then he commented," There is more to you than meets the eyes, isn't there?" But then he paused and continued near my ear in an intimate manor," And the eye does not go wanting."

I did not move nor did I make any attempt to glance at Sirius in worry, to show any form of weakness, despite the fact I could hear the uncomfortable breaths coming from within Sirius's chest.

But Sao continued his way around and stood back in front of me," But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question."

Sao then looked back over at my father, allowing me to step back in line, next to Sirius and Elizabeth.

"What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?" Sao questioned, leaned towards my father, with a dead serious expression.

Then fooling in lead of his stupid fiancée, Will spouted within his watery prison," Jack Sparrow!"

My father let out a nearly unnoticed sigh of anger, while Sao Feng's twin maidens giggled to one another, obviously showing they knew Jack Sparrow as well as my mother's whores.

"He is one of the Pirate Lords, and he still holds his piece of eight." Sirius finally spoke up, looking slightly upset.

Sao Feng's lips twitched in uncontrollable anger, as his hand went to the top of his head, in attempts to cool him down.

"The only reason," Sao stepped down from his dome area, towards Hung and his small crew," I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead, is so I can send him back myself!" Sao then violently kicked a table over that several of his patrons were currently using.

Sirius then turned towards him and growled again, mirroring Sao Feng's displeased manner," Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight! I do not! He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died! So we must go and get him back."

I then noticed though how Sao was starring at the back of one of his patrons. I looked closer, and noticed…the tattoo was literally melting off of his back.

Oh, that can't be good!


	6. Chapter 5

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 5

Sao Feng cleared his throat and starred at my husband, in an amused manner," So you admit, you have deceived me."

I lifted up my eyebrow, before Sao Feng pulled out his saber, and shouted," Weapons!"

Instantly all of his men pulled out their weapons from somewhere near them, making my father, Elizabeth, Sirius, and I crowd together.

"Sao Feng," My father shouted," I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable."

But I sent a glance down towards me feet, where the floor boards met with one another, where I could barely make out Pintel's dirty golden hair.

Then as if like magic, eight swords flew up into the air, from below our very feet.

Two for each of us.

Sao Feng starred at us in shock for a moment, but in his usual manner, my father shrugged his shoulders with a guilty smile.

Then Sao Feng took the man with the melting tattoo, and held his blade to his throat.

He must be very stupid to think we would be affected by him threatening his own men.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

I glanced over at Sirius, who obviously glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. But my father looked between, Elizabeth, Will, Sirius, and I to see if we had any idea what Sao Feng was talking about.

Elizabeth on the other hand was gawking at Sao Feng, as if he was speaking another language.

But the man under Sao Feng's blade was squirming in fear.

"Kill him." Sirius shrugged, while I discreetly began to arch my back, so I could grab my gun that hid under my vest. "He's not our man."

Sao Feng glanced at the squirming man in question, before Will spoke up," If he's not with you, and he's not with us…who's he with?"

I sent a glance towards Sirius, while my father carefully spun around, keeping his eye upon everyone and the lay out of the building.

Sirius stepped closer to me, while I began to slowly move one of my sword bearing hands towards my chest, hoping I could grab my pistol.

But then the door to the Bath House, swung open, making each one of us jump back and look at the door.

And through the mist and through the bamboo dividers, charged East India Trading Company men. They had guns too.

"Charge!"

Quickly I threw my blades down towards Pintel, who I knew still stood below me watching our fight, and reached into my vest, pulling out my two pistols.

I kept firing, while everyone around me was flustering about in worry.

Another door broke down, behind Sao Feng, and more gun fire went off. Thus making this situation only look dimmer, with each passing second we remained in Sao Feng's bath house.

"This isn't going well," I shouted over to my husband, who was behind me, reaching back underneath my jacket for my last pistol I had hidden.

Sirius pulled out the last pistol, shoved it inside his jacket, before hissing to me, over the loud noises of men yelling and gun fire," Stay behind me!"

With that Sirius and I worked as a team, he took over close combat (with the swords) and I controlled the long distance combat (with my pistols).

But I could see Will using his binds as a weapon, with Elizabeth fighting her way towards him. And my father fought alongside of Sao Feng. And even to my surprise the two twins were fiercely fighting alongside one another, looking even more intone with one another than Sirius and I were.

Yet during our struggle, I heard Will shout," Elizabeth!"

And at my feet and Sirius's feet, came crashing down Elizabeth and Will, as gun fire went off.

I looked next to me and found one of the twin's shot through the head, in the arms of her shocked sister.

I twisted my head around and found Cutler Beckett's right hand man Mister Mercer upon the other end of the pistol that shot the fetal blow.

But I couldn't stare for long, because as soon as that moment came, it went by, and Sirius and I were still in the fight for our lives.

"Sirius! Beaux!" My father shouted, as I saw Elizabeth, Will, Sao Feng, and my father retreat back to the dome, showing we were being over run. Which only meant one thing…

Sirius and I rushed towards my father's side, while we heard a British officer shout behind us," Ready!"

Sirius wrapped his arm around me, pulling me underneath him, as guarding me from anything that could possibly happen if Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Gibbs, and Marty could not do their job of setting up a bomb beneath our feet.

"Fire!"

Yet instead of gunfire, an explosion occurred beneath the feet of the approaching British.

Sao Feng then shouted an order in his native tongue, instantly leading his men in a charge out of the Bath House and we went along with him.

Sirius kept a firm grip around me, as the two of us bum rushed out of the Bath House, with Will and Elizabeth behind us and my father in front of us with Sao Feng.

But I noticed something in front of me, Sao Feng took the chart from a man running pass him, before he aided by Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Cotton, who came out with guns blaring.

Unfortunately, I was becoming lost with the mass of people all around us and the fighting. The only thing that kept me centered was Sirius's arm about me, keeping me stable.

And despite the fact I was been rumored to be a strong and powerful woman, I was still a young naïve woman who had been married for nearly two years and for nearly a year of that marriage my husband was missing.

I admit, I am emotional and now more than ever, I see myself depending upon Sirius to live in this complicated world.

Oddly enough though, as I ran through the entrance way, I found my hat sitting undisturbed upon the table.

I couldn't help but smirk, as I grabbed it and pushed it on top of my head.

It was like as my mother had once said: Sophie's Code of Conduct Number Four-If A Accessory Is Really Meant For You, It'll Never Leave And Always Find It's Way Back To You.


	7. Chapter 6

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 6

Sirius lead me into a crowded market place, towards where we all planned on meeting back up with one another if something like this occurred.

Gun fire kept echoing around us, but yet Sirius and I kept running, only to have us momentarily pause to fight off someone, before we began running again.

"Company! Make ready. Set. Fire!" Someone shouted off behind us, before I felt someone else grab my shoulder and pull me around a corner, away from Sirius.

"Sirius!" I shrieked, as I lost my balance and fell towards the owner of the hand. Yet when I saw the owner, I saw it was Tia Dalma in her disguise.

Sirius jogged in after me, holding his cutlass out to take me back, but when he saw Tia Dalma he lowered his weapon.

"Where is your bomb?" Sirius questioned, as he reached down and helped me up.

Tia Dalma motioned silently over the stack of crates we were hiding behind.

Instantly Tia Dalma, Sirius, and I peered over the edge of the crates, and saw her cart right behind the soldiers.

The music box upon the cart was slowly spinning towards its end, where I knew it would self-destruct at the end of the song.

"Fire!" A solider shouted, as his company raised their weapons and aimed them.

But once again instead of their fire, the bomb went off instead.

Tia Dalma, Sirius, and I lowered ourselves again, while Sirius looked over at me," We need to get to the boat or at least find your father."

"I know," I quietly whispered in defeat, as I took out my ammo from my hidden parts in my vest, and reloaded my pistols. "But we need to find a safe way for the three of us."

"Don't worry about me, child," Tia Dalma smiled, touching my shoulder. "I have been around this world enough to know my way."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, as I did my finished my last few touches to get myself ready to the fight I knew awaited me.

"Yes, I am sure." She cooed once again, while Sirius took my shoulder away from Tia Dalma, and cooed," We better get going then, and search for your father."

I nodded in understanding to Tia Dalma, before I let Sirius pull me back out into the chaos so we could finally be able to find my father and get the hell out of Singapore.

But before I knew it again, we found ourselves stumbling over the other of Sao Feng's twin's dead body, with another single bullet wound to her head.

Suddenly Sirius pulled me around a stack of barrels, hiding the both of us, as a group of came running towards the area we were just standing in. Yet as we remained hidden in the shadows, I spotted Will with Sao Feng running after him and pushing him into the wall next to us.

I held my breath, as Sirius pulled me closer to him in the shadows, so close that all that separate our bodies were merely separated by the cloth on our backs.

"It's an odd coincidence, isn't it?" Sao Feng hissed into Will's face, as he kept his hand clasped around Will's neck. "The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

"It is coincidence only!" Will assured, keeping his voice hushed, batting away Sao Feng's hand form his throat, thus allowing Will to pull out his secret dagger, and press it against Sao Feng's throat. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer."

Sirius and I both froze, in hopes to keep ourselves hidden, so we could hope the new theory Will was cooking up to get back against Jack Sparrow.

"You cross Barbossa," Sao Feng began to comment, in a surprised tone. "You are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. You are even willing to cross Sirius and Beaux, the only real threats in your pathetic crews. So why should I expect any better from you?"

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father." Will simply answered, pulling his blade away from Sao Feng, before he continued," And Sirius and Beaux are with me."

"How so?" Sao Feng questioned, while I watched in shock. The only thing that kept me from forgetting that I was still hiding, was the fact I felt Sirius's chest rising and falling against mine.

"I know one thing that Sirius wants, and that is his father to be out of his life and his wife's." Will began in a prospective tone," And surprisingly enough, Beaux will be a better captain of the Pearl than Jack. And together Sirius and Beaux can take over Jack's hold of the Caribbean, and they can retrieve my father for me. Then once I have my father, they'll most likely retire to finally settle down. And before you know it, you'll be one of the last remaining, great, Pirate Lords left." Will then added with a teasing tone," After all you said it yourself, that Beaux and Sirius were the only real threats."

Sao Feng lifted up an eyebrow in curiosity, before Will finished," And you're going to help me to get it."

Sao Feng then groaned in submission, before growling to Will, as he passed him the charts," I'll cover our tracks. I want you, Beaux's crew, and Barbossa's crew to meet me at shipwreck cove. There I'll have a boat for you."

Will nodded in agreement, and with that they split and went off in opposite directions.

After a brief moment of silence, I noticed Mister Mercer creeping out from behind a cloth divider, with a devious smirk upon his face.

With a sudden shock of realization, I fell back into Sirius, gasping loudly.

Sirius possessively wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me up forcing me onto my feet.

I clung to his jacket, and looked up at Sirius, to get his impression upon everything we had just seen and heard.

But it was very obvious to me. Sirius was not very happy about this. Not at all…


	8. Chapter 7

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 7

Sirius and I ran across a rickety bridge, after a deathly explosion of fireworks burnt half of, what I could see of, Singapore.

"Father!" I shouted, running as fast as I could, with Sirius deliberately matching my pace to stay at my side, despite the fact I knew he could run much farther and faster than me.

But I needed to get to my father, so at least I felt I felt comfortable enough to settle down, knowing everyone that I cared about what around me now. And maybe just maybe, I would be able to make up my mind, after everything that I heard.

Because, unfortunately, deep down inside that selfish Pirate Lord within me, wanted me to run off the Black Pearl, and screw over Will with his plan to get his father back. And sail away on the seven seas with my father, being his next in line. Leaving Sirius behind in Tortuga to live out his days, without me, because I knew I could live my life without him.

Yet I also badly wanted to finish this last mission, so I could finally settle down and retire from this life of piracy. And then maybe, finally, Sirius and I will have the family I had dreamed of.

But, until then, my emotions were still clouded for me to make a sound decision.

"Beaux! Sirius!" My father breathed a sigh of relief, actually surprising me how he seemed revealed to see Sirius still at my side.

"Mother's pearl it's pleasant to see you two again!" Gibbs breathed in relief, as he, Cotton, Pintel, Raggetti, Marty, Tia Dalma, and Elizabeth marched up behind my father, emerging from their shadowy hiding places.

"Do you have the charts?" Elizabeth pleaded with us, as she looked between Sirius and me.

I shook my head and spat towards her," You think I would have grabbed the charts, when I was running for my life!?"

Elizabeth shot me a glare, before Sirius grabbed my shoulder- in attempts to hold me back like you would with a dog- and questioned to my father," Have you seen Will yet?"

"No, we haven't." My father answered, with a disgruntled tone, as Jack the monkey climbed up onto his shoulder.

Sirius then began, with a cold tone," Good, because while we were searching for you-"

Suddenly my father looked away from Sirius and I, before barking to someone behind us," You have the charts?"

Sirius and I spun around, only to find Sirius, Hung, and Hung's goons trialing behind the two of them.

"And better yet." Will countered, throwing the charts to Sirius, who easily caught them. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth questioned in a curious tone, as she jumped up to my other side.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will explained, repeating the same exact words that had been told to him by Sao Feng, minutes before.

In the background I could hear British Troops regrouping, making me snap towards Hung, as I took the map from Sirius," Well don't stand there! Lead us to the ship!"

"Yes, Miss." Hung then began running in a direction, with his men following behind him. "This way! Be quick!"

I was the first to step up behind Hung, soon followed by my husband and father, who flanked me on either side, with Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs as our trusting guards right behind us, letting the rest of the men follow in our lead.

Sophie's Code of Conduct Number Five-In Both Life And Fashion, Always Take The Lead, Never Be A Follower. Or Else You'll Go Nowhere.

So with that we left the burning remains of Singapore, on our way with a crew, to take on a whole other tale of thievery, lies, betrayal, blood, lust, family, and above all other things love.

* * *

Being this is the last fanfic series of Beaux and Sirius, I will (before the last chapter is published) put out the complete list, for the past three movies, of "Sophie's Code of Conduct" and "Pirate Rules". BTW everything that I had just said was just very random, I know, but I know there are some of you out there who will get a laugh out of reading the full list. Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try to be more consistent. Ta Ta!


	9. Chapter 8

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 8

The seas, outside of the burning city, seemed eerily calm, compared to the mass chaos upon the opposite side of the ship. But I found a twisted sense of pleasure looking out at the calm waters, with the charts in hand, Tia Dalma upon my side, and Will's promise to Sao Feng going through my mind.

Will must have known of my weakness, after all he was with me during my travels on my last great adventure, and he saw how I changed from my childish girl to the cold and heartless Pirate Lord and now back to my present form attempting to be a strong Captain.

Thus I am beginning to conclude that he knows I am weak, and ready for the taking. But he knows Sirius is his greatest challenge when it comes to me. For with Sirius at my side, I am invincible, yet without Sirius I am easily twisted and self-centered.

I let out another groan of disgust with my weak constitution, but Tia Dalma-as if she was reading my thoughts- placed a supportive hand upon my shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Haul the snotters with a will!" Gibbs shouted, as he ran pass me and Tia Dalma.

Then in response Pintel announced," Keep it taut!"

"Secure the provisions and stow the cargo!" Gibbs shouted again, this time running in the opposite direction towards Cotton.

And much to my dislike, Elizabeth stepped up to my free side, and looked down at the chart I held in my arms," There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?"

I bit my tongue, afraid to see what it may do to her, if I told her the truth. She may become even more of a pain or else collapse underneath her own emotional exhaustion.

Tia Dalma answered for me, as she kept her sights upon the water," I cannot say. There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

I sent a questioning glance towards her. Thinking of only one thing. The Flying Dutchman and its captain Davy Jones.

Tia Dalma finally shifted to my eyes, and nodded to my thoughts. "You know the danger I speak of. And you know you are no longer immune to it. Neither is your husband."

I took in a deep sobering breath, knowing she was right. There was no hiding now. All that mattered was to see if we could out run it. Davy Jones and his little pet the Kracken, and their master Cutler Beckett. Lord Cutler Beckett.

"Beaux!"

Grumpily, I turned about, spotting Sirius standing with my father, who were motioning to the captain's quarters. It was an odd sight for me, considering my father and husband normally couldn't stand one another, but recently…they had both been trying to make attempts in my favor, obviously hopping not to repeat the past. Where I killed my father and lost my husband for nearly a year.

Sirius motioned for me to come over, again, so I sent Tia Dalma a nod of appreciation for her company, before I made my way over to my men.

"Yes?" I pursed my lips in question, cradling the map.

My father cleared his throat in a diplomatic manner, before he announced, quietly," Your husband-" I about died from a heart attack when he refereed to Sirius as MY husband"-has informed me that it would probably be wise to leave you to have the captain's cot, since it'll be some time before we need that chart of yours."

"How would you know?" I questioned sourly, eyeing up my father.

Sirius then answered," I have talked it over with your father, and will explain it to you, when you lay down."

I scowled at both of these men I held close to my heart, before giving up to their request. "Fine!"

With that Sirius and I went into the open captain's area, which had a simple desk and cot. And the door was a cloth that hung from the structure around the cot and desk.

I drew the curtain to a close, behind my husband, and sat down upon the blank cot.

"What is the matter?" Sirius questioned, trying to be as quiet as possible, to not alert any of Hung and his crew to our true personalities.

I carefully looked over at my husband, and whispered," Maybe we should keep Will's plan a secret."

"What! Why?" My husband quizzed in a surprisingly harsh tone. "I only agreed to getting my bastard father, not going to rescued his father as well and defeat Davy Jones! That is asking for the world and more, Beaux! That is insanity!"

In confusion of my two clashing emotions, I let out a sigh, cradling the charts against my chest.

Things were quiet and still for a moment, as I felt Sirius's eyes absorb me, trying to understand my logic behind my second guesses, which was obviously becoming quite hard for him.

I drew in a tight breath and whimpered to Sirius," The Brethren know they face extinction. All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand." I twisted my head and looked up into Sirius's eyes," And by getting Jack back, I now know we will be forced into this war, whether we like to or not."

"We do have a choice, my love," Sirius cooed, placing a hand upon my cheek. "Don't you see? We can leave whenever you want to. That's the beauty of this. I hold no piece of eight and neither to do, so we are of no use to the Brethren Court. And if William is crazy enough, I'll give him my title and let him waste his life being a pirate."

Guilty, I actually found myself wishing to shout for my father and tell him to drop Sirius and I off at the closest Port. But I knew better. Sirius and I were both wanted by the law, and until we could change that, there was never going to be a happily ever after.

* * *

Because of the last chapter being so short, I decided to put another one up, just to help even things out. _Comments are welcomed by all!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 9

As the night turned into day, day into night, night into day, and so many times over again, I sat upon the deck of the ship, watching my husband sleep across a bench and wrapped up in my blanket and his.

Frost had developed upon the tips of his hair, chin, cheeks, and nose, while the rest of his skin grew dry and red from irritation.

Lovingly, I reached over again, and rubbed my raw fingers against his cheeks in attempts to brush off the frost as he slept.

The last thing I needed was for him to get sick and leave me here stranded with all of these crazy and conniving people. And maybe, just maybe, I'll loose my self control and kill Elizabeth one of these times.

_Oh, I could only wish_.

Most of the rest of the crew was asleep, or in some form of trance which they shook and blankly starred before them. Like Pintel and Ragetti who had their backs to one another, and shared a simple blanket around their torsos, but shook in opposite increments. So when Pintel shook, Ragetti was still. And when Ragetti shook, Pintel remained still.

All were like this except my father and Tia Dalma.

And in this moment of perfect soundlessness and dim light from the tinted dark sky, I took my chance to look up at my father, who was directing the boat with the small rudder at the back of it.

He caught my starring and sent me one of his classic cheeky grins, obviously teasing me for agreeing on going on this chaotic journey for Jack Sparrow, when I would have been sleeping safely and calmly in Tortuga under my mother's roof.

I rolled my eyes childishly back at him, just like I did when I was barely as tall as his knee. Yet still, unconsciously, my fingers were brushing against my husband's face making sure he was still breathing and keeping his facial features warm.

"One of these days," my father quietly mused, looking back out at the sea," you're face will be stuck in that expression, Beaux." He looked back at me and teased, just me like he had when I was a child," You should be careful or else it'll stay that way for good."

"Dad!" I groaned in embarrassment at his stupid joke, which he always used with me. Yet oddly enough, I felt myself using the same exact tones I had used as a seven year old. "That can't ever happen."

"So you say," he mused to me again, glancing back out at the constantly changing landscape with the passing icebergs," but I've seen it. So has Jack, all you need to do is ask him, when we get him."

I rolled my eyes again, glancing back at Sirius, whose warm breath was still coming out of his nostrils in billows of foggy clouds.

"Tell me," my father began in his usual superior tone, as I still looked at him," what have you been doing while I was away?"

I lifted up a eyebrow, but he repeated with another superior toned question," I mean other than Davy Jones seeking you out, giving you my title, and then fighting against the Kraken and leaving Jack to perish?"

Secretly, I was surprised by how overjoyed I felt, hearing him inquire about my life and what he had missed.

So, with a smirk upon my lips, I answered, as I looked over at my husband's sleeping form. "I got married within a week of your death but the morning after my marriage, Sirius had been hired by Commodore James Norrington to hunt after Jack and had left me. I was without him for a great many months, before I received a letter from Cutler Beckett saying he had been killed, off the coast of Tripoli, along with the rest of the crew of the HMS Interceptor, except Norrington who somehow managed to get away."

I glanced back at my father, who wore a confused expression, making me smile and coo to him," Don't worry, this story has a good ending."

I then took in a deep breath and finished," I admittedly became a bitter old maid, while I lived with Elizabeth in Port Royal. And upon Elizabeth and Will's wedding day, Beckett interrupted us again and arrested Will and Elizabeth. He would have gotten me too, but I ran away, dressed in boy's

clothing and stowed away upon a boat and came to Tortuga (during this time I received my spot). After some searching a shrimper knew where Jack and the Pearl had gone off too, and much to my surprise Will managed to tag along, after having a deal with Beckett to free Elizabeth if he got Jack's compass."

My father furrowed his eyebrows together in distaste, before I continued, once again in reassurance," We found Jack upon the isle of the Pelegostos, along with Jack who was being held hostage as their god and the rest of the crew was being held hostage for a meal."

My father let out a chuckle to himself, allowing me to pause in remembrance of that hectic day, which I barely spoke of anymore. After all, Sirius wasn't part of that time in my life.

"But we all got out with the Pearl, and met Tia Dalma who directed us to where Davy Jones would be, so Jack could find the chest and key. But in the end Davy Jones freed me of my spot, along with Jack, only after demanding one hundred souls and taking Will as prisoner upon his ship. So Jack's best hope was Tortuga to get enough people to be stupid enough to join him to their deaths. And upon our arrival in Tortuga, Norrington showed himself and joined Jack's crew, and during a brawl I knocked out Norrington, and much to my surprise my husband came running to James Norrington's aid."

I let out a giggle to myself, as my father starred at me oddly. "When Sirius saw it was me, I barley had any time to react before he grabbed me and pushed me against a pole and kissed me with all of his might."

But my dream soon quieted down some, as I tried not to sicken my father with my happiness I have with Sirius," But Elizabeth, dressed as a boy as well, got onto the Pearl, along with Sirius and Norrington, and brought along letters from Beckett that pardoned Jack Sparrow, as long as he renounced his piracy and became Beckett's slave."

My father snorted in laughter at this, making me continue, in my theatrical tone," We found the island Davy Jones' kept his chest with his heart, and with Jack's compass we found it. But Will suddenly appeared having escaped from his slavery, and declared he detested Jack and finally found his father. But then Sirius, Norrington, Jack, and Will all got caught up in a fight about the key to the chest that they had nearly all but forgotten about the chest, which Ragetti, Pintel, and myself had stolen."

"That's my girl," my father commented with a wide grin.

"But," I scowled for a second," Elizabeth followed us and delayed us. Losing the chest in the process, as Davy Jones' men attacked. But by the time we got to the long boat, Will and Sirius were unconscious, Jack thought he had the heart in his jar of dirt, and Norrington took a supposedly empty chest and fought off Davy Jones' crew, telling all of us to leave him there. But as we now know, Beckett got the heart, reinstated Norrington to Admiral Norrington."

I paused in thought for a moment more, before smiling," I think that is all that really matters that happened, while you were away."

My father nodded, before he paused and his expression went blank for a moment. "Are you and Sirius ever going to settle down to start a family, or are you just going to be renegade pirates like your fathers?"

I shrugged my shoulders, before glancing back at my husband and moved quickly to brush off more frost from his lovely face. "I'm still trying to figure that part out."

"Let me guess," my father inquired in a teasing tone (like he had seen this hundreds of times before), as I still looked away," you want to settle down and he wants to be a pirate?"

"Actually," I paused and sucked my dry and cracked bottom lip-causing me to flinch in pain for a moment, before I looked over at my father," I can't really decide what I want to do, and I'm pretty sure Sirius wants to settle down once we get Jack back."

My father sent me a cross stare for a moment, before he smirked, and looked back out at the near frozen waters. But he said nothing more, only just smiled. Almost as if…it was a game, and he…he was winning.

He was planning on at least keeping me upon a boat, or making me a permanent fixture of the sea. With or without my husband at my side.


	11. Chapter 10

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 10

Quietly we slipped between two huge icebergs, the sky was just barely lighting up, and snow flakes littered eth skies and drifted down to us and our freezing crews.

I glanced across at Pintel, Ragetti, and the Monkey Jack, who each sat side by side shaking, with their arms wrapped about their torsos. But covered in frost, and not attempting to brush off the frost developing upon their faces.

"No one said anything about cold," Pintel sent me a small glare of desperation-obviously wanting the blanket that belonged to Sirius I had wrapped about my small frame.

But I only carried it because I had given my blanket to Tia Dalma, who was freezing, and my husband refused to let me catch a cold, or act heroic in these temperatures.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti mused, despite the fact even his wooden eyeball was beginning to freeze over. But the puffs from his warm breath and Pintel's breath, as they spoke, was beginning to look comical.

Pintel then huffed loudly to Ragetti," Why don't that obeah woman bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

Tia Dalma settled down next to me upon the bench, hissing to them-after overhearing their conversation," Because Barbossa was only dead."

But with her curious answer, I twisted my head in interest towards her odd answer. Yet I hadn't quite understood this as well.

"Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself, stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker."

And just as abruptly as she sat down by me, as got up and resumed her now routine march to the other side of the small ship.

"Yeah," Ragetti brought my attention back to him as he spoke now," I knew there was a good reason."

We were all quiet for a moment, before William hollered in a hoarse tone," Beaux, we need the map."

I groaned loudly, and began to shuffle over to the captain's corroders, which was crowded with Tai Haung, William, and Sirius as they sat around a table.

I pulled the map out from its warm place underneath my jacket, as I stroke up to the boys. Then I unfurled it across the table in one mighty release. And watched it as it perfectly unrolled from my grasp.

We each glanced down at the map curiously, and then murmured, explaining to the boys about how I noticed that the map was not set," And how do you suppose we read this?"

William shuddered in-between Tai and myself, as he reached out still spinning and adjusting the different parts of the map," Nothing here is set, as you say."

"These can't be as accurate as modern charts," Sirius rushed, as he tried not to speak for too long and use up precious energy. "But it's obvious it leads to more than one place."

As William's hands kept twisting and turning the pieces, I kept my eyes upon it, trying to see if I found anything familiar or a pattern of sorts. But then I found a series of words come into alignment, making me smack Will's hands away before I took over twisting the pieces.

And finally the pieces came together. And over my shoulder, I heard Will read," Over the edge. Over Again. Sunrise sets. Flash of green."

I had remembered hearing that phrase before. Flash of green. But I knew who I had heard it from before, thus I ripped the map up from the table, and rushed over to my father, with Sirius, Will, and Tai rushing behind me in worry and curiosity of what I was going to do.

"Hector Barbossa," I hissed, as I rushed up to the other end, and threw the map roughly into my father's chest," do you care to interpret?"

He starred at me oddly for a second, as he unraveled the map, and starred down at the writing I had found.

"Doesn't flash of green ring any bells?" I hissed again, wanting to smack him and tell me. After all he had been the one who had a conversation about a flash of green with my father when we were in France. But he refused to speak of it with Capitaine Chevalle, who brought it up.

My father smirked, obviously loving the fact that I was a good listener. Then he glanced over at Gibbs," Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I seen my fair share." Gibbs answered, as he looked out at the water, next to Elizabeth who was curled up in a small ball and wrapped up in two blankets.

"Happens on rare occasion," Gibbs explained further," The last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead," Pintel added in a loud voice, making all of us look at him.

Gibbs let out a disgruntled sigh, making Pintel shivering and murmur," Sorry."

"Trust me," my father rolled up the map and handed it back to me," it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back."

I rolled my eyes at my father, who always had a flair for the dramatic.

But as I turned around to glance back at the three men who had followed me, I found Tai nervously looking at my father-like he was a mad man. Will was visibly shaken. And Sirius…well lets just say he wasn't amused with my father's antics.

But who would be? Only a twisted person, like myself, would find humor in my father's odd ways. But then again, I'm sure he finds humor in what I do as well.

My father adjusted the direction of the rudder, sending us into a dark ice cavern, which stretched higher than most building I had seen. But the sun was nearly completely blocked out, as we drifted farther and farther into it.

Yet as this point, I felt an oddly dreadful feeling as if…this was the point of no return.


	12. Chapter 11

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 11

We drifted soundlessly through the night. The stars reflected eerily onto the water as the boat seemed to be almost sailing across the skies rather than the water.

And now the boat and its passengers were no longer hindered by the coldness of the god forsaken place we had just left.

It almost felt as if we were back in the Caribbean, with the nice warm night.

It was so peaceful and content, that Sirius and I were even able to sneak away from any of the crew from Singapore's eyes, and held one another as we looked out at the almost mythical waters.

"Tis it not a beautiful night?" Sirius whispered majestically to me, resting his chin upon my shoulder.

I smiled contently, and answered back in a whisper-daring to break the wonderful silence," I doubt I have seen such a beautiful night for years now."

"Not since our wedding night, I dare say." Sirius whispered against the shell of my ear, sending uncontrollable shivers down my spine.

But I teased, quietly," Actually, I was thinking of a night, back upon Tortuga. Back when we were children, the night before you left for you're first time as a mercenary."

_My memories rushed through my veins, reminding me of how Sirius and I sat upon the edge of an empty dock, during the dead of night. We were just children, Sirius was just barley thirteen years of age and I was about eleven years of age. Everything was so perfect as we sat their just quietly looking out at the calm waters. Sirius had admitted to me that he had liked me-more than you would like a friend or a distant family member. But he told me not to tell anyone else. That night he had made me promise to not work in my mother's brothel as a whore, and begged me not to let anyone claim my heart at least until Sirius said we were both enough to show affections for one another without being chided by others._

Sirius sent me an upset stare, hating whenever I brought up that very rare and sensitive moment for Sirius, who had bled his heart for me when I was so naïve and young. I was barely old enough to understand his affections for me, and he was barely old enough to claim that he possessed this sort of love for me.

But after this moment, I knew Sirius was too good to let slip through my grasp. So nearly every passing moment after that, when I wasn't thinking about my father, I would think about Sirius. He was the only reason I am who I am today. Because without him, I would lifeless and without love.

I smiled widely at Sirius, before I quickly pecked his lips, letting my girlish happiness from that night so many years ago ego through my touch.

Sirius rolled his eyes, before he pulled me into a tighter embrace. It was obvious he was my protector and lover, and in this blissful darkness he only reminded me of the love we rarely displayed anymore out of fear of someone trying to use it against one another, or call us weak.

"How long do we continue not talking?"

Sirius and I both hardened, as we adjusted our stares to find Elizabeth not too far away from us, starring out at the sea, with Will warily standing a few steps behind her.

Elizabeth glanced back at Will, looking like she was torn in two, then answered," Once we rescue Jack, everything'll be fine."

I felt a small part of my heart break for Will, who replied, trying to display that all he cared about was making Elizabeth happy," Then we rescue Jack."

For a brief moment Elizabeth and Will looked disgusted with themselves than at one another. With this, Elizabeth marched off pass Will, and away to the opposite side of the deck.

Reluctantly Sirius and I broke our tight grasp upon one another, knowing our hiding spot wasn't so private now, and gathered ourselves. We both walked up to Will's side, as he looked out at the dark waters in solace.

Then I noticed how Will's stare grew from hurt to curiosity, as he starred longer at a certain part of the horizon. I followed his line of vision, as saw what looked to be mist growing near the edges.

I grabbed Sirius's hand and motioned with my head for him to look as well. And he did, but he seemed unsure and wary of this.

But we were interrupted.

"For what we want most," Tia Dalma took a pained breath as she looked out there with us," there is a cost must be paid in the end."

We looked back at Tia Dalma, who looked very mournful as she looked over at Sirius and I then the ocean.

Yet even with this eerie prophecy, I spotted Will glancing down at the shinny, metallic, chains and necklaces that littered Tia Dalma's neck and torso. They looked some what gothic in the moonlight, and almost…something of the old world you would seen upon witches over bubbling cauldrons, with warts on their nostril.

But Will's eyes widen, when he looked at them, as if he had remembered something. Something that was very…alarming.

With that Will took off running the length of the ship.

Sirius and I glanced between one another, than Tia Dalma who mournfully looked out at the sea.

But instead of pressing Tia Dalma's cryptic message further, I went after Will with Sirius following right behind me…showing his allegiance to me. And only me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 12

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will shouting warning, obvious motioning for the uncertain horizon ahead of us.

But by the merry smile upon my father's face, I bit my tongue in fear. In fear of what could possibly be making him so cheery.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." My father sang off-tune, as he directed the boat right into the uncertain horizon.

I reeled back slightly, bumping back into my husband, who clutched me close to him, so we both didn't fall back onto Gibbs-who had followed behind our steps.

"Lost?" Elizabeth screeched, coming up next to me and Sirius, with Pintel and Ragetti behind her-both with fear written across their faces, nervously tapping their fingers together.

I sent my father a glare, urging him to explain himself. After all, what was the point for getting a map, when we were getting lost!

"For certain you have to be lost," my father glanced about all the starring faces that huddled around him," to find a place as can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

I smiled remembering Jack saying that when I was a mere child, when he let me look at the many things he kept upon his belt. It was probably the first and only time Jack had ever let someone touch his personal belongings which he held most dear. And that is when he told me:

Pirate Rule Number Eight- You have to be lost, to find a place which can't be found. Or Else everyone would know where it lay.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs announced in alarm, as he rushed to the side of the ship.

My father's eyes widened dramatically, starring out into the sky which was drastically darkening and loosing its once beautiful shine. "Aye!"

But I knew with my father's crazy antics, we all had to be on our top game, making me sound off (like a blaring bugle boy)," To stations! Now! All hands to stations!"

We all rushed around like chickens, with our heads chopped off, each rushing to our appropriate station in hopes of coming out of this with our lives and bodies still intact.

Sirius took over the shouting for me, before my throat went raspy like it had done so many times before. "Rudder full! Hard aport! Gather way!"

Men began jumping up from their sleep and dazed positions from the commotion, joining us in our running about the vessel.

"Nay!" My father shouted over Sirius," Let her run straight and true!"

I gawked at my husband, but before either of us could react, Ragetti grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the railing.

There, gathering in our own small crowd, Sirius, Pintel, Ragetti, and I looked over the edge of the ship, only to find the mist intensifying. But what was even worse was the sight of a water fall, of sorts, being created, literally bringing into the mind the term "World's End".

I felt my breath get caught in my throat, realizing that my father was going to drive us straight over the edge. And we may not survive, unless by some extreme circumstance.

All I could do at that moment to contain myself, was grab onto Sirius and hold him for dear life, not once minding that several of Tai's fellow crew members were starring at us oddly. They were caught in shock that I would actually show this much trust in a man I supposed tried to kill in his sleep.

And in return, Sirius wrapped his arms around me tighter, as he kept starring out at the approaching doom. A doom Sirius and I had avoided for many years now. But…I think this time; fate had finally caught up with us. We had met our match, through my father's insanely manic ideas and way of pursuit.

"Blimey!" Ragetti gasped, looking at me and Sirius, then over at Pintel-whose jaw had dropped, leaving his mouth wide open. Letting out a stench of rotten breath.

I heard Elizabeth growl in her loud voice, which was driven upon her sheer opinions only," You've doomed us all!"

"Don't be so unkind," my father growled back at her sarcastically, walking behind us. "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." He reached out and menacingly touching Elizabeth's jaw, making her visibly jump.

Yet despite all of Will's shouting for someone to help tie the boat off, I couldn't move. I couldn't find the courage to break apart from my husband, as we kept approaching the end with our speed only accelerating.

The boat shifted, so the side Sirius, Pintel, Ragetti, and I twisted about and faced the edge of the drop-off.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw people beginning attaching themselves to certain parts of the ship in hopes to come out of this in maybe one piece. Even my own father was holding onto rope and railing, trying to sturdy himself with his intense grin.

Suddenly Sirius broke one of his arms away from my body, grabbing onto the ropes hanging above us, and then pushed his foot into a crevasse in the railings. He was anchoring us to the ship, so we would be together during the fall.

Hopefully we would come out of this together and unscathed, or else die glorious together just the way "star-crossed" lovers should.

I held onto Sirius tighter, as the edge came closer and closer. I could feel the light mist of water tickling my cheek, from the waterfall. Forcing me to look up at Sirius one last time.

"I love you," I shakily breathed, feeling my eyes well up in tears. "Don't let go of me, please." I felt myself childishly beg, as I buried my face against his strong chest, where I heard his heart feverishly beating.

I didn't want to die, or live without Sirius.

Sirius squeezed me only tighter; making sure nothing could separate us. He kissed the top of my forehead, upon my hairline just in front of my hat, proclaiming in a very serious tone," I won't every let go of you, love. I've learned my lesson once before, and I won't let it happen again."

I felt the boat tipping upward, as is Will's dropped anchor was finally catching us from going over the edge. But the water was becoming so strong, that I felt us going near vertical.

I heard my father demonically laugh over people's cries of worry.

Sirius completely held our bodies together and to the ship-while my body clung to his, we went straight backwards over the waterfall. As soon as I felt the boat completely tip backwards, I pinched my eyes shut, as hard as I could, squeezed my husband with all my might, and prayed to god that we would get out of this alive and would still be in each other's arms.

In our arms now, and forever more. Until death do we part…


	14. Chapter 13

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 13

I didn't know which way was up. I didn't know which way was down. Everything was dark. I was afraid to move, afraid to test my eyes, afraid to breath.

I didn't know if I was still in Sirius's arms or if I was free floating. I didn't know if I was in water, or if I was in the air.

For a moment, I thought I heard cannons firing and a flute being played. It was playing a merry tune which one would only play in victory. I heard a voice break through this muddled noise," Strike your colors, you blooming cockroaches!"

Another voice washed over it, and eerily mused," Dead men tell no tales."

Everything washed out into an eerie silence. Then I heard what sounded like my mother washing the clothes…something like water being gently sloshed about. It sounded just like when I swam under water, and the tide pulled back and forth above me.

"Beaux…"I heard a deep voice trail off, making me wish to open my eyes, take in a breath, and move about.

"Beaux…"The voice began lighter and more distant, as if I was moving away from it. I then forced myself to take in a breath, only to find myself starting to choke as water invaded my lungs, throat, nostrils, and mouth.

My eyes flew open with my inability to breathe, and my hands flew to my throat. But one of my hands was caught in something, so I only had one hand to aid me in my relief. And the rolled up map was still hanging off of my chest, from the rope I had used to wrap it around my body.

There I found myself lying across the beach, just barely clinging to the soggy sand, while the waves kept completely covering me over and over again.

I snapped up, gasping and choking, feeling the water coming out of each one of my exposed holes upon my face. I was completely soaked to the bone, my hair clung to the back of my neck, and hat was no longer upon my head.

My eyes wildly darted about for the source of the voice and for my husband.

"Beaux…" A distinct voice coughed loudly, making me look over to my side. There I found my husband, lying across the beach, one hand outstretched grabbing onto my wrist and another holding onto…my hat. Sirius looked beyond exhausted, panting heavily, despite the fact he was a foot above me and face was well above where the shore line was.

For a moment, all I could do was stare at him, before I finally saw his eyes drift over into my direction.

Sirius then heaved a loud breath, reaching over and pushing the hat down in a lopsided manner upon the top of my head. And in an exhausted and slightly frustrated tone," Here is that damn hat of yours."

Sirius's arm went back to its old spot upon the ground, allowing him to take another loud and tired breath.

I couldn't help but break out in a wide, childish, smile at the man who lay next to me. In the process of making sure I would be alright, he kept a hand upon my hat…the hat he knew I loved so.

With such exuberance I shouldn't have been able to gather after such an endeavor, I threw myself over my husband's body, and ignored the _**fake**_ yelp he made to me about me being too heavy. I pushed my lips against his, held the sides of his face, and used every bit of energy I had to show my love for Sirius.

As soon as our lips broke, Sirius lazily smiled, still not bothering to move his sluggish body. "Come, come, now. We're certainly not the only people on this beach, and I'm certainly too sore to enjoy this moment."

I couldn't help but giggle at his thoughts, but I obediently crawled off of him, and began helping my husband up from the sand. Yet as the two of us glanced in the opposite direction, we found our crew and what remained of our ship all scattered about us, each coughing and drenched.

I guess I was so engrossed with my love and the fact he was alive, that I hadn't notice all of the people struggling about us.

Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist, as the two of us sat upon the ground, grasping at one another to keep our bodies up straight. He rested his chin upon my head, and cooed," See, I told you, I wouldn't let go. Not ever again. Never ever."


	15. Chapter 14

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

**

* * *

**_Sorry for the lack of updates recently, but I am treating all of you with two updates this time. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy these next to updates of Beaux's journey with her handsome husband, strange father, witty father-in-law, and her odd-ball crew. **Message and Fav!!!!!**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 14

"This truly is a godforsaken place." Gibbs muttered, starring out at the mainland of…well wherever we were.

Elizabeth huffed, ringing out her hair, as she stood upon Sirius's other side, meanwhile Sirius and I kept firm grasps upon one another. "I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone."

"He's here." My father announced, walking up to my side, placing a hand upon my shoulder. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will shouted, coming upon my father's other side, causing Sirius and I to turn slightly-knocking my father's hand off my shoulder. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

"Witty Jack is closer than you think."

I turned my head, back towards the shore line, where Tia Dalma who, stood among some wreckage. And she was holding something. It looked like a…a…crab…or a stone…I couldn't tell exactly.

But when she looked in a new direction, inland, I saw familiar black sails.

"The Pearl!" I gasped in relief, leaning back into Sirius, feeling finally released from this curse of trying to resurrect the always-in-trouble Jack Sparrow.

People gasped at my words, as the black sails and the familiar body of our beloved Pearl. It moved across the sands, almost as if, the sand itself was water and not land. Yet many moved forward to get a better look, leaving only Will, Sirius, and I huddled together.

"Here comes his royal highness, himself." Will muttered in a disgusted tone, but was quiet enough to make sure only Sirius and I heard.

But neither Sirius nor I acted surprised by Will's spiteful manner. Instead Sirius simply murmured in an offhanded tone," What can we do? They want him and we need him to fight off Beckett."

Will then glanced over at Sirius and whispered, right above my head," Have you ever thought that maybe we should…I don't know…maybe after getting his piece of eight reunited with the other…maybe we should…separate him from his boat and make sure you keep the title. And you said so, earlier, the world is better off without Jack."

I pretended to act ignorant to Will's true intentions to this attempt to get Sirius to start to turn in Will's favor.

"Maybe," Sirius paused, sending Will a suspicious glance," maybe not. I just want to wash my hands of this man and go settle down somewhere with my wife. Once and for all."

Will glanced at me for my opinion, knowing I had been listening.

I sent Will an innocent smile," We just need to settle this issue with Beckett first, before we even begin to think about mutiny, William. And I would suspect, you of all people, would know how hard it is to keep a mutiny contained without there being repercussions."

"Not with you at the head of it." Will smirked, motioning to the ship," The crew loves you, and followed you all the way here, to Earth's end. Leave Jack to Sao Feng's vices, captain the Pearl until you are content with the mark you have left upon piracy then retire." Will paused then added in an offhanded tone, which shook me to my bones," And you know you've already killed your father once, it shouldn't be that hard to kill him again."

I retrained myself from flinching, as I kept looking forward at the Pearl, which slid and made its way towards the water. And I could make out Jack's form upon the top of the ship.

Hair whipping around in the wind, hat upon the top of his head, the sun tanning his leathered skin, and his eyes starring out expectantly at the open waters.

Will grew quiet waiting for my answer, obviously thinking I was in deep thought about this matter and how to go about it. But to be honest, I was more so in thought about how to use Will's naïve plan to my and my husband's aid.

The Pearl smoothly slid pass Sirius, Will, and I, creating a quick shadow above our heads, before it hit the water.

I glanced over at Will, who was still starring at me, waiting for my thoughts.

I sighed contently, and chirped," We shall have to see, William. It may be very well that we may not survive this last defense against Cutler Beckett. And where would you and your little plan be then?"

Will starred at me stupefied for a moment, before I lifted up a hand and poked his noise, childishly, and teased," And where would your little plan be, if Sirius and I just disappeared in thin air?"

Will's eyes lit up in suspicion as to what I said, but I just giggled at him, and pulled my husband closer to the shore line, where Tia Dalma stood smiling.

"What was that all about?" Sirius whispered, in my ear, as we kept walking.

I smiled happily up at him, not caring that the sun was in my eyes. "Wouldn't you like to do that? Just disappear? You and me, just the two of us. No one to bother us, and no one to fear?"

Sirius smirked at me, and questioned," When do you suppose we should disappear?"

I pressed my lips together in thought, knowing very well that my spur of the moment idea to just split and leave Jack, my father, and the Pearl and let them deal with their own problems without me in the middle of that whirlwind, would affect me and Sirius greatly.

But since I was being so spontaneous, and more grateful than ever to still have Sirius at my side," How about as soon as we are out of this mystical land, and back home in the Caribbean. After all the Pirate Brethren is in the Caribbean. We can just sneak away, when we arrive. You and me in the dead of night, and all of that poppycock those writers fill our head with nonsense about."

Sirius simply grinned, resting his tanned forehead against my pale one, bumping my hat in the process," Whatever you say, my Captain."

I let out a bubbly laugh, just by the connotation he meant when he called me "my Captain". I poked his hard chest, with my finger, and teased," When you start calling me 'Captain', that can only mean one thing."

"And what is that?"

"That you, Pirate Lord Sirius Tobias Sparrow, are in some desperate need of some medical rest, before you start speaking in tongues and pull off my clothing and yours. Then have your way with me."

Sirius simply smiled like a guiltily little boy, who knew what he was thinking was bad, but wasn't just going to give it up.

That's my husband, for you.


	16. Chapter 15

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

* * *

**_Part 2 of my Late Holiday Updates._**

**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack," Gibbs repeated a third time now. And this time I did reach over and smack him as hard as I could, across his face.

He seemed sorta startled by my actions, and wobbled slightly. Then he glanced and me and nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Beaux."

I smiled back at him, using a teasing tone," No problem, Gibbs. I love smacking people around. And whenever I have a free chance, I won't pass it up."

Sirius shook his head at my banter, while everyone starred at the Pearl, which floated in the shallows, after making its way from inland, across the sand, and into the water.

Jack was walking towards us, after jumping out of his longboat with a sly grin across his face.

We all rushed halfway to meet Jack upon the shore; after all we had all just risked our lives to get to this man.

But my feet began to slow down in pace, as my mind began to warn me that this journey was only half finished. We had found him, but we had not brought him back to the Caribbean yet.

"It's the captain!"

"Hide the rum!"

"A sight for sore eyes," Gibbs joined in with the cheering and calling for Jack, running pass me now.

Sirius slowed and followed my pace, obviously noting my sudden reluctance, and sharing his own concern for my appearance.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack curtly spoke, as Gibbs halted at his Captain's side. "Aye, Cap'n."

But Jack just turned towards him and spoke," I thought so."

Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs each sent Jack a confused stare, and cocked their heads to the side.

"I expect you're able to account for your actions, then." Jack snapped, starring Gibbs straight into the eyes.

Now Cotton and his parrot joined in with the confused starring. But Gibbs had enough sense to question Jack," Sir?"

Jack then snapped again," There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that, sir?"

Now, I knew it. Jack was officially insane. He thought we were all on there with him, and had just chosen not to work.

Sirius and I both let out loud groans, sharing the same thoughts. Yet Jack noticed our noise, and jerked his head towards Sirius and me.

"And you two have been nothing but thorns in my side! Always running off and taking off your clothes. I swear, I've never seen two people have sexual relations so much in my life!"

I let out a scornful laugh, while Sirius laughed under his breath, muttering, to me," If we have sex that much, I'm sure we wouldn't have bothered to come here and save his sorry arse."

"Sir, you're…"Gibbs paused his statement, and lowered his voice, as if not to embarrass Jack any farther," you're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n."

Jack hardened for a moment, but his eyes were wildly shifting from side to side, obviously in immense fear of something…or someone. But in typical fashion, Jack shook his head and chuckled," I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

Gibbs weakly smiled, despite Jack's major mood swings.

Then my father, Sirius and I stepped closer towards Jack, obviously showing the division amongst loyalties now.

"Jack Sparrow," My father spoke up, in a mocking manner.

Jack put on a fake smile, and welcomed back," Oh, Hector!" He sauntered his way over towards us," It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

"Aye." My father mocked back again," Isla de Muerta, remember? My daughter shot me, with perfect aim."

Jack's eyes shifted back and forth in confusion for a moment. Then he chuckled," No, she didn't. I did."

Hector, Sirius, and myself each gawked at Jack, who just smiled and moved back onto me and Sirius.

"Sorry about the whole sexual thing earlier, but you two have to be honest," Jack began sounding as if he was a analytical mind, who was trying to give us sound advice," there is some definite tension, sexual in nature, between the two of you. You need to just let things go. Go find yourselves a beach, get a case of rum, and go and have plenty of babies. It's what the two of you want to do, deep down in those carcasses of yours." Jack then paused, and glanced over at his son and me," Anyways, it's much better for the three of us, if you whisk your pretty little wife away, before I have a chance of having my way with her."

My eyes bulged, but before another second passed Sirius's fist punched his father's jaw, making Jack stumble slightly.

But Jack just adjusted his jaw in pain, and then muttered," I deserved that."

Sirius shook his hand out slightly, but Jack just reached out and gave my breasts a ruff squeeze.

I screeched in horror, before reaching out and punching Jack's face, in the same spot my husband had. He had no right, even in his twisted mind, to go around and touching my bosoms in such a manner.

"I deserved that too," Jack placed his hand upon his jaw, adjusting it again, before me moved on to Tia Dalma, who stood behind us.

"Tia Dalma, out and about, eh?" Jack swaggered towards, as she stood between Will and me. "You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

I kept gawking at him, while Tia Dalma let her own confused smile stretch across her face, despite the fact she couldn't make out anything from Jack's words.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will commented to Sirius and me, along with the Asian crew that Tai led.

But Jack overheard Will, and moved onto Will next in our long line of people. "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

Will simply starred him right in the eyes," No."

Yet in Jack's head, this must have proved Will wasn't here. Because Will and Jack only worked with each other when Elizabeth was in danger. And as predicted Jack justified," Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."

Then Elizabeth spoke up, just as when I thought Will and Sirius were going to jump onto Jack and pummel him into the sand. "Jack!"

Elizabeth stepped up to Jack's side, and persuaded, with Jack's old memories of their lust for one another," This is real. We're here."

Jack seemed shocked and lost for words to see Elizabeth, as he warily pointed at Elizabeth. As if she was a bad omen. And Jack rushed down to the other end of the line, towards Gibbs, and questioned loudly," The Locker, you say?"

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth spouted again, stepping out of our mangled line, in front of me, Tia Dalma, and Will.

"Have you, now?" Jack jested in a cool tongue," That's very kind of you." Be began walking towards Elizabeth," But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Then my father stepped up to Elizabeth's side," I see my ship. Right there." He pointed right towards the Pearl.

Jack crept forward looking lost. He put his hand to his eyes," Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Then I snapped. I had enough of this childish teasing and arguing between all of them. I then marched up to Jack side, and announced in a rather pissed off tone," Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman. He's taking over the seas!"

My husband joined in my aid, while Will, Pintel, Ragetti, and Tia Dalma followed behind him," The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is called!"

Jack glanced between my husband and I, before sighing," Leave you all alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot."

Jack began to walk away from all of us, but Gibbs followed alongside him, as the rest of us were behind him," Aye. The world needs you back, Cap'n."

Will then shouted in addition, staying close to my husband and me, showing he wasn't going to stop using Sirius and me just yet. "And you need a crew!"

Jack stopped walking, and looked back at the rest of us, questioning," Why should I sail with any of you? Six of you have tried to kill me in the past.-"Jack held up six fingers dramatically, but I was surprised that he could even count that high"-One of you succeeded." He pointed right towards Elizabeth, making several heads twist around, including mine, to stare at Elizabeth in question.

I had not thought Elizabeth killed him. Thought he had persuaded him with her touch to stay upon the Pearl.

"Oh, she's not told you." Jack smirked, evilly, as we all glanced back and forth," You'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

"As for you," Jack paused stepping towards Tia Dalma, but Tia Dalma wore an uneasy smile.

"Now…" She began, reaching up to play with his beard," don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

I rolled my eyes, but Jack smiled, and instantly said," Fair enough. All right, you're in."

Jack walked over to Ragetti," Don't need you. You scare me." Oddly enough though Ragetti gave an understandable nod.

Jack continued on down the line," Gibbs, you can come. Marty, mm…you can come. Cotton, you can come. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to."

He spotted Sirius and me, then sighed in a defeated tone," I'll take Beaux, since she has actually tried to help save my life once, away from Sirius. Thus, she may prove her usefulness. But the offer is not open to you, my son."

I shook my head, as I crossed my arms. This man was infuriating. But I was not going to leave my husband. We had learned our lesson the first time we separated.

"Whatever you say," Jack shrugged his shoulder only to find Tai and his Asian crew.

"Who are you?"

Tai spoke, with a superior tone," Tai Haung. These are my men."

Jack smirked," Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder," Tai answered honestly, with his men starring at him in question.

Jack smirked, motioning to the Pearl," I have a ship."

Tai smiled wider and conceded," That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man," Jack smiled wider, before shouting to his hand picked crew," Weight anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail."

Instantly his newly found Asian crew took off to take his dirty work, while Jack pulled out his compass, ignoring the rest of us.

My father turned towards me, and smirked, making me notice something that had happened around us, amidst all of the running.

Pintel and Ragetti were now flanked Sirius, while Elizabeth and Jack flanked my father's other side, leaving my in front of a "V" with father, and the monkey Jack.

And I realized each one of them wore dead set, stone cold, expressions. Showing their dislike for Jack.

Then I remembered something. Something I still had upon my side that I had nearly forgotten. The map.

I took the map off of my side, holding it in my hands. I was going to use it to blackmail Jack.

"Oh, Jack…"I chimed, in a teasing manner, swaying my hip slightly, making Jack shut his compass and look back at me, in a questioning manner.

Jack's eyes widened, realizing what I held in my hands, and how everyone behind me had allegiance with me.

I grinned and teased in a sultry voice," Which way are you going, Jack?"

Jack sniffed in distaste, before the monkey Jack jumped onto my shoulder and let out his typical screech, and twisted his head upon his side.

But it was obvious, we had won for now. And we were going to get off this godforsaken land, with or without Jack's consent.


	17. Chapter 16

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 16

"Trim that sail!" My father sounded off, as he walked the length of the Pearl, with Jack trailing behind him, along with Sirius, myself, and Gibbs.

"Trim the sails!" Jack shouted, mimicking my father, making me roll my eyes, along with Sirius. Meanwhile Gibbs kept spinning around, looking lost, with the commands from two different captains.

"Slack windward brace and sheet." "Slack windward brace and sheet." I stepped around the mast, following along behind my father, while Sirius separated my side for a moment, following his father around the opposing side.

I couldn't help but smirk and smile at him, as we both stood behind our fathers. The two best pirates in the known world. And their children who were helplessly in love, followed in their tracks.

Sirius for a few moments mimicked his father's swagger perfectly, holding his hand out and pretending to mouth orders to people.

So in return, I mimicked my father's stern march, pushed my nose and mouth together, looking like my father when he got angry. I fixed my hat slightly, so I wore my hat like my father wore his, and stomped my feet as I mouth my own orders.

"Hail the pennant line." "Haul the pennant line."

As our fathers joined sides again, my father shouted to Jack," What are you doing?"

Jack's noise pinched slightly in agitation, before Jack bellowed, as he pushed himself up onto his toes, trying to seem taller than my father," What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?" My father shouted again, getting higher up on his feet, to prove to Jack he was the taller and stronger man.

Sirius walked back over to my side, muttering to me, under his breath," They're going to be like this all day, aren't they?"

I let out a small laugh in agreement, before Jack shouted again," What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?" "What are you doing?"

My father then snarled, obviously getting tired with this screaming match. But Jack spoke up first," Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of the ship is giving orders!" My father pushed his face closers to Jack's, obviously still trying to intimidate him.

"My ship, makes me captain!" Jack pouted like a child.

"They be my charts!" My father motioned back towards me to take my charts. So he could shake them in Jack's face.

I pushed myself up next to the two grown men, and snapped," They are MY charts!" Thus making Jack and Hector look at me in shock for a moment that I had entered their debate of who was captain.

"That makes you…" Jack flailed his arms around for a moment," makes you…'chart-woman'."

"You will address my wife with respect!" Sirius jumped in growling at his father, standing the tallest of the four of us. "And as far as I'm concerned Beaux is the only one fit enough to be captain of this ship!"

I smirked haughtily towards my husband, before glaring at my father and father-in-law.

Suddenly though Pintel's voice shouted the loudest I had ever heard before, making us all turn to face him," Stow it! The lot of you! That's an order! Understand!?"

Everybody on the whole ship froze and faced Pintel with astounded expressions. Even myself. Nobody would have ever have thought that laidback Pintel would interfere in such antics.

Then Pintel's face softened and his tone grew into an apologetic tone," Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration." He breathed again," Sorry."

Soon as this moment had passed, my father and Jack fought one another up the stairs, like two children, who tried to go through a doorway at the same time. Pintel nervously skittered to my side and Ragetti's. Looking rather worried and regretful about everything he had just said.

"I'd vote for you." Ragetti smiled towards Pintel, making him breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah?" Pintel questioned looking between Sirius, Ragetti, and me.

"Of course, Pintel," I giggled, gently fixing the raggedy scarf around his neck. Sirius nodded in agreement to my statement. But I think it was a common agreement that no one wanted Jack Sparrow to be captain of the Pearl.

Suddenly though, a racket from up by the wheel grabbed my attention. There stood my father, looking out of his telescope. And next to him stood Jack, whose telescope appeared to be jammed and wouldn't go out very far. In fact it was embarrassingly short, compared to my father's.

Out of typical fashion, whenever Sirius and I had time to poke fun at our fathers, I turned towards my husband and commented," I guess you didn't inherit your father's…shortcomings."

Sirius boyishly grinned in agreement, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer as we went back to watching our fathers again.

My father sent a mocking glance towards Jack, who seemed to be frustrated with his jammed telescope. "Having a problem, Jack?"

Jack sent my father a disgusted glance, before he trudged off in the opposite direction, obviously giving up with this one battle, but still was fighting the war.

I grinned towards Sirius, as the ship took on a content buzz of men preparing ship for sail.

Sirius in return glanced down at me and gently mused," You should go rest below desk. You haven't had a decent night's rest since before Singapore."

"You're right," I hummed, nuzzling my face against his dirty jacket. "Let's go below deck, after all the sun is setting."

So slowly, Sirius and I held one another, following a familiar pattern of steps towards the stairs, to go below deck. Finding a peaceful solace which he hadn't had in ages. Plus…it seemed to be the perfect ending to a very adventurous day.


	18. Chapter 17

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 17

Contently, I watched my husband's face, as his head rested upon my stomach. He was extremely tired. So tired that, as soon as he laid down upon me, he fell asleep.

My fingers ran through his hair another time, untangling his dark locks and separating some of the braids he was beginning to adopt. Oddly though, these braids only made him look more like his father. Despite the fact I was reminded nearly every wakening moment how much he didn't act like his father.

His neck slightly twitched again, making him nuzzle his cleaned face against my worn long-sleeved white tunic.

It felt great to not be wearing my corset, vest, jacket, hat, and all those other necessary items to be a pirate. It felt great just to be Beaux, sitting here upon a cot with my husband, sound asleep, with his head lying across my stomach. His arms were even weakly wrapped around my waist, making sure I wouldn't leave his side, nor leave him on my duty of being his pillow.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps, made me look away from my husband and through the shreds of hemp that made a cloth divider from this small room into the main entrance below deck.

There I saw William walking around a pole, towards the stairs. In the direction of his march I could barely see the shape of Elizabeth's body, amongst the hanging rope and wood.

Once by her side, William only spoke a few words," You left Jack to the Kraken."

Elizabeth kept her face away from William's eyes," He's rescued now. It's done with."

William didn't seem too pleased with this answer, for now it was his turn to put his back towards Elizabeth. Who in turn glanced at him.

If I was in Will's place, I know I would have been extremely upset with Sirius for not telling me the truth, or at least letting me know his thoughts. After all Elizabeth had fooled us all, by making us think she was in morning over Jack, when really she was the one who killed him.

Elizabeth sat up, and defended herself," Will, I had no choice."

"You chose not to tell me." William kept his back towards her, obviously not being able to stomach the sight of her, until he could get a straight answer from her.

Carefully I held Sirius's head from rolling off of my stomach, as I sat up a little straighter, spying upon William and Elizabeth during a private conversation.

"I couldn't!" Elizabeth gasped, before explaining further," It wasn't your burden to bear."

With agitation written across his face, William spun around hissing towards Elizabeth," But I did bear it, didn't I?" He stepped forward, closer to her," I just didn't know what it was."

I felt my feminine emotions build up in my chest. I could feel William's pain in his words. I could sense his frustration with trying to make this singular woman happy. It was like…everything was working against him. Just like…everything was working against Sirius and me.

"I thought…" Will took a breath, unable to finish his words. But I knew. I knew what he was going to say.

"You thought I loved him." Elizabeth gasped in surprise, obviously shaken by the idea that Will thought she was in love with someone else. But Will wasn't the only person. Everyone thought she loved Jack. Even Tia Dalma, or at least it seemed that she did.

Elizabeth began to walk away from Will, but he grabbed her shoulder, and pushed her against a pole.

"If you make your choices alone," Will pleaded, as he desperately looked through her eyes. "How can I trust you?"

Elizabeth and Will were silent for a few moments, making me shake with anticipation of Elizabeth's response. For her response would forever change their relationship.

"You can't."

Elizabeth pushed herself free of Will's grasp and rushed up the stairs, leaving Will to resting his forehead against the pole. Looking beyond pained. But hurt. Like someone had ripped the knife out of his back.

That knife that Elizabeth had put there. She had finally taken it out. And had left Will to bleed to death.

* * *

_**Sorry for no updating. I know, shame on me. Anyways, I will try to update again soon, when I have finished moving I will try to update again more regularly.**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 18

I couldn't dream to sleep. I didn't dare. I walked across the deck of the Pearl, trying to keep to myself and away from the others. I didn't want any of them to catch me as I thought about my deepest thoughts, which not a single soul, but mine, knew of.

My restlessness had awakened Sirius, who was now eating a late dinner and watching the sea with Gibbs, Marty, and several other men.

I walked up on railing of the ship, enjoying those familiar sounds of the Pearl creaking and the ocean splashing against the wooden frame work.

It soothed my nerves, letting me imagine my problems and possibly endings to each of my many problems.

I could live on with Sirius in my little seaside dream. Or I could rule the seas with Sirius. Or rule the seas alone. Or rule the seas with my father. Or I could leave Sirius to rule the seas, and leave me to work for my mother. Or die.

I pinched my eyes shut. Hating every outcome, because I was never completely satisfied.

I wrapped my arms around my body, wishing I could just vanish into the wind, along with all memory of me.

"Eerie!" I heard Pintel's voice loudly gasp, making me open my eyes. Both Pintel and Ragetti were perched upon the railing, looking down at the deep, dark, water.

Yet as I joined their side, I found what was so eerie. It looked to be bodies floating just under the surface of the water. And they glowed a heavenly white.

"That's downright macabre!" Pintel gasped again.

I could see women, men, young, old. It was…breath taking. Horrifying. The oddest sight I had ever seen.

"I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of them?"

A small voice in my head screamed in horror at Ragetti's thought, but their illuminating glow drew my eyes to them and I could not look away. I was…taken away.

Chuckling, they both crept away, most likely to find a cannonball to live out their perverse fantasy.

Yet as they crept away, I helplessly starred down at the floating figures. It was so…captivating and perverse all at once.

But when I heard two loud thuds, I had to turn back and look behind me. There was Ragetti and Pintel, who had both dropped cannon balls upon the deck and looked stunned.

That was when I spotted Tia Dalma standing next to me, looking over her shoulder too. She looked saddened and almost ghost like from the whole experience.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel spoke, obviously trying to cover up their rude actions. Ragetti nodded over energetically, trying to act along.

Tia Dalma and I both sourly looked back down at the water, but I became more aware of her presence than I had before.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones." She spoke in a saddened tone. "That was the duty him was charged with…by the goddess, Calypso. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side."

I matched her sad tone with a sad sigh, and leaned against the railing, looking back down at the floating "bodies".

But suddenly her voice lifted slightly, as if an old memory from childhood," And every ten years, him could come ashore, to be with she who love him…truly."

I contemplated such a fate, if I could handle such a love. Of only to see Sirius every ten years. That would be like death, in my opinion.

Then Tia Dalma's voice dropped to a fierce tone," But the man has become a monster!"

"So," Ragetti oddly spoke, walking up next to my side, with Pintel next to me," he wasn't always…" Ragetti held his fingers up to his face making the look off a moving beard," tentacley?"

I curiously twisted my head towards Tia Dalma, enjoying this story she knew so well.

"No." She simply kept her face away from ours, and seemed to be lost in her own world. "Him was a man…once." She lovingly reached up and touched the locket upon her chest, as if in memory of a lover she once had.

We all silently stood huddled together for several moment, before I caught a glimpse of light that was above the water and was not the moon.

It was boats, other small boats, which contained people, with lanterns to guide them in the darkness. And they floated above the masses of people that were already under the water.

I stood up straighter, and murmured, to Tia Dalma in an unsure tone," There's boats coming."

Yet as soon as I said that, I single thought flew off in my head. Those were the dead, as well. And the others did not know, and they could quiet possibly attack them.

I took off running, as fast I could to the others, but the others had already noticed.


	20. Chapter 19

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 19

Gibbs began loading ammo into the barrel of his gun, still not listening to me as I quietly spoke," You don't need that, Gibbs!"

But it only seemed that my husband and Will listened to me, as I spoke. Sirius awkwardly leaned against the railing to get a better look of the approaching strangers, with Elizabeth following his lead, making me burn with furry.

I pushed my way between the both of them, and quietly informed my husband, as Elizabeth glared at me for so rudely pushing her," They're the dead, Sirius. Souls that still need to be faired to the other side."

Tia Dalma, Ragetti, Pintel, and Gibbs soon joined next to my husband upon the railing, while Gibbs and Will came in upon Elizabeth's side.

As Gibbs aimed the barrel of his gun, I hissed again," They're no threat to us!" I reached out and pushed it away, only to receive Will's help, as he pulled the gun free of Gibbs' grasp.

Tia Dalma then informed the gathering crews," We are nothing but ghosts to them."

My father then approached, and stepped up behind me, and gently squeezed my shoulder, acting like the father I knew him to be," It's best just let them be."

So soundlessly, and helplessly, we all watched as the Pearl shifted through the waters, with the boats parting their mass exodus-giving us space to make our way.

But as other people lost interest, I kept watching, holding onto the railing, as my husband matched my interest and my father stood by my side, as if…he was expecting something.

My eyes found noblemen and women, children, young, old, poor, and rich, floating in their matching boats.

Suddenly Elizabeth's voice dared to break the silence, we held in reverence for the dead," It's my father. We've made it back."

Then she began shouting joyously, as my eyes searched for her father," Father! Father, here, look here!"

Jack's voice then broke through; I knew it would be to correct her mistaken identity of a man that was not her father and to tell her we were still in the realm of the dead.

Then…I saw her father's face. Governor Weatherby Swann.

"Oh god…" I caught my breath in my throat, and twisted my body around to find Elizabeth farther down than before, closer to Jack Sparrow.

"Elizabeth," Jack spoke somberly," we're not back."

I saw her face dropped, as other still starred in amazement down at the water. It only seemed Jack, William, and I had caught Elizabeth's voice in our ears.

"Father!" She shrieked, down towards the boat, slamming her hands upon the wooden railings.

Both Will and I stepped after her, as she kept stepping down the length of the boat to mirror her father's passage.

Then…amazingly enough, Governor Swann's torso twisted and his eyes found the Pearl. "Elizabeth, are you dead?"

I watched, helplessly, I as kept our space but still was chasing her, making sure she didn't do anything irrational.

"No." She shook her head, with pain across her face. "No."

Bitter-sweetly her father replied," I think I am."

"No, you can't be!"

That inner romantic and sweetheart within me began crying out in anguish for Elizabeth, despite my intense hatred for her I had at times. After all her father was a good man. And now he was just another good man lost.

"There was this chest, you see." Governor Swann spoke fondly, as if it was a distant memory," It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth shouted lower, slamming her hands upon eth railings again. I forced myself to step closer than necessary to her, as I spotted more eyes upon us watching with curiosity and sadness.

But Governor Swann kept speaking in that fond tone, ignoring his daughter's peals," And a heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain." He then softly chuckled," Silly thing to die for."

"Someone, cast a line!" Elizabeth begged, looking at the men behind her first, but they did not move. Only Marty somberly, and very slowly, picked up a bunch for rope, to make her feel a little hope. Ill hope. Then she looked back at me, with pleading eyes.

I simply shook my head, and deliriously she shouted back towards her father," Come back with us!"

But she knew better that Marty would help her; she ran back towards Marty and ripped the rope from his hands shouting," Come on!"

_"A touch of destiny."_

I ran towards Elizabeth, as she launched the rope towards her father's boat. "Elizabeth, stop it. You can't help him. He's dead."

But she ignored me, as I kept walking behind her steps," Take the line!" She looked on pleadingly towards her father.

But he just looked at her and cooed, one last time," I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

But she would not take no for an answer. "Father, the line! Take the line!"

I reached forward the run after her, as the rope slipped off of her father's boat. She was getting ready to jump into the water for him.

"No, Elizabeth!" I shouted, angrily. I was about ready to throw her overboard myself, but I knew Will loved her with all of his heart. Even if he found it near impossible to please her. "Stop it!"

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma shouted upon the top of her lungs.

I lunged forward to grab Elizabeth, even as she shouted for her father. I heard more people run towards Elizabeth and me as I lunged to wrap my arms around her.

But she was taller than me, thus had longer limbs. Limbs that could hit and kick.

Violently she began pushing at me, trying to knock me off of her, as she kept dragging herself towards the railing to throw herself over.

She smacked me direct against the soft spot upon the side of my head, knocking me off of her, as I fell back into wheel.

My body and mind ached in pain. My thoughts became a little vague, but the strained voices of everyone around me, encouraged me to force myself back up.

Will and Sirius were running up the stairs towards Elizabeth and me. But I was going to beat the life out of her for hitting me so, after all I was trying to save her life and not ruin the balance of life and death anymore than I already had.

I lunged forward, with my nails now bearing as claws, and jaw grinding. Yet just as I was about to catch her neck in my grasp, Sirius's strong arms wrapped about me, pulling me away as Will grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her into a loving embrace as she kept shouting and crying for her father.

The last I heard of Governor Swann's voice, was when he bided farewell," I'll give your love to your mother."

I collapsed against my husband's chest, and watched with anger, as Elizabeth flapped around in her ex-fiancé's arms.

"Please, I won't let you go!"

Everyone began filling in around us, watching Will and Elizabeth, as she balled against his chest. I could understand her pain for loosing her father, but part of me still burned in hatred. She was the weakest link in our crew. Even I could identify that, the mentally deranged daughter of Barbossa who was stupid enough to fall in love with Jack Sparrow's son.

"Is there a way?" Will spoke, softly, always trying to make Elizabeth happy. Even going to such length as to bring back the dead for her. Elizabeth didn't even know how good of a man she had in her grasp…

I would have been almost jealous if Sirius hadn't already proved himself to me.

Tia Dalma shook her head, as she gently took my shoulder, letting my husband loosened his grip. "Him at peace."

At peace. Hopefully soon enough all of this would be at peace. And I could get away from all of this. Especially Elizabeth Swann.


	21. Chapter 20

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 20

The sun rose bright and early. Things would have been beautifully if…there was drinkable water. It went on like this through the day. No water. No food. We were all miserably hanging off of things like sloths. And the sun was starting to head back down towards the horizon. It was getting close to sunset now…

"No water," Pintel grumbled, as he held an empty sack in front of his mouth. "Why is all but the rum gone?"

Gibbs then spoke in a bleak tone, as he held an empty glass bottle to his eyes," Rum's gone too."

Sourly, I took off my jacket and vest, leaving my torso exposed to the harsh sun light and heat. I was sure my tunic and corset were starting to retain my sweat. And I was going to become desperate enough, fairly soon, to start walking around in either just my tunic or my beige corset.

I tiredly leaned against the wooden railing starring out at the sun upon the horizon. My hands still managed to weakly grasp my belongings, despite the fact my eyes were dropping and body shaking weakly from dehydration.

Will followed my lead, but seemed livelier than I. But Tia Dalma trailed behind him, in a stalker's manner. It was as if she was trying to find a perfect moment to tell him something. Or if she was watching him ever so closely to make sure he did not do something. Maybe she saw and overheard Will make that deal with Sao Feng…

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night," she dramatically paused," I fear we will sail on trackless seas."

"Oh, just peachy!" I groaned and muttered to myself, no longer using the filter between my thoughts and my voice.

But Tia Dalma continued, as Will glanced over at her," Doomed to roam the reach between worlds. Forever."

Yet just as I suspected, Tia Dalma's voice had caught the attention of others. For now my husband and Gibbs approached the three of us at the railing.

Gibbs struggled to stand up, and gripped the worn railing tightly," With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon."

The five of us glanced about for a moment, before my husband, urged me away from the railing, and Will stomped away from the railing to stand in the middle of the deck and look up towards my father, who proudly stood looking at the horizon. Yet distantly I could make out Jack looking helplessly at MY map.

I had told him to watch the map for me this very morning, I knew with my lack of food and water that my mind would stray and I wouldn't be coherent enough to keep track of it.

I let my eyes drift after Will, while my body clung to my husband's. "Come, Beaux," My husband spoke carefully," let's lay you down somewhere, below deck."

But I didn't respond, for some reason, I found my thought consumed by Will. I knew my husband saw my eyes starring in the direction of Will, but what he thought of it I would not know. After all I was still starring off at Will.

"Why doesn't he do something?"

But our dull silence was broken by Ragetti chasing after Jack the Monkey," Me eye!" The monkey ran past Sirius and I first, then Ragetti was right behind him," Give it back!"

But Gibbs spoke up, joining Will's side, after taking a moment to let the commotion pass the two of them," There's no sense to this."

We all stood in silence for a moment, as my husband silently urged my body along with his.

I glanced away from Will towards the sky- The sky!

But Will continued, as my thoughts raced with thoughts about the sky (which was the key to getting us here)," The green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise."

"'Over the edge,'" Sirius stubbornly muttered to himself, as he adjusted his grasp upon me," This stupid rescue, it's driving me over the blooming edge."

Gibbs added along to my husband's complaints that he overheard," Sunrises don't set!"

With that my husband picked up my stubborn form, and carried me over to his father's spot. And with an ungraceful manner, I was placed down upon the same stoop that Jack sat upon and my affects were placed upon my lap.

Jack absently twisted about the pieces as Will and I had before. He seemed to be at a complete loss and the sobriety from the lack of rum was starting to mellow his personality…oddly enough. I would have thought that it would be the opposite, that he would become crazier without his ability to nurse upon the rum.

Suddenly as Jack spun the map pieces around I noticed something else come together. I reached out and smacked Jack's hand away from the map pieces and twisted it to the spots where I swore I saw something, in my delirium.

Then…I saw it!

"Up is down," Jack read aloud. "Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful." He then shot me a crabby glare," Why are these things never clear?"

"Maybe it does mean something," I sourly spat back, trying to be optimistic compared to his pessimistic thoughts.

I then twisted the map away from Jack, and ignored him, deliberately twisting my back towards him, as I heard him beginning to mumble things to himself.

"Look at this, Sirius," I motioned for him to spy upon the writing Jack and I had stumbled upon.

"What? Eh?" Jack spoke to himself in a maddening tone.

Sirius shot his father a glance, before he knelt down to my side and observed the words.

"Come again?" Jack spoke, quietly. His speaking to himself, was really starting to get to me. "That's even more than less than unhelpful."

Sirius sighed, rubbing his temple for a moment, and then glanced at me," Up is down?"

"I love the sea!" Jack spouted, making Sirius and me turn to look at him. He was just blankly starring forward with a childish look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at Jack, before I motioned to my husband to look again. "I wonder what it could possibly mean."

Jack then muttered," I prefer rum. Rum's good."

"It could mean anything," Sirius spoke sourly, still rubbing his temple. "It could mean think with your arse instead of your head. Or it could mean another thing like referring to inside out."

"Once every ten years." Jack spoke, as if someone had misheard something and he was trying to fill them in. "Even longer given the deficit of rum."

I groaned in frustration of the outbursts Jack was letting out, and quickly, yet quietly, spoke to my husband," I don't recall your father ever talking to himself before."

"Oh, I like that!" Jack wildly spoke in thought.

Sirius shook h is head in frustration," Maybe the lack of rum is getting to him. You did just hear him say he likes rum."

But then just as oddly as he had begun ranting, Jack spoke as if he had a coherent thought," Not sunset!"

Jack reached over and snatched the map from my husband me, where we both watched him spin the center of it, upside down.

"Sundown." It effortlessly rolled off my tongue. Something was beginning to make sense, but I couldn't say what it was just yet. But obviously as Jack and I sat together our two drained brains were making something happen.

Jack finished for me, with wide eyes," And rise. Up." He then snapped up and shot a glance around the whole boat for a moment, before pointing to the opposite side of the ship, and shouted," What's that?"

Quickly Sirius helped me up, and questioned," What in all of God's green goodness just happened there?"

"I'm not quiet sure…"I drawled, as I slid on my vest.

"What is that?" Jack shouted again, causing some of the crew men to follow after him.

"What?" "Where?" "There!"

I slid on my jacket too, then pulled on my hat, and spoke to my concerned husband," All I know is, that Jack is up to something, and that something may just be the way to get us out of here before sunset."

"There!" Jack snapped, as if it was obvious. But from where I stood with my husband, I saw nothing.

But the longer Jack stood there the more people came rushing over. Even my father got away from his spot at the wheel.

Yet to my amazement, Jack nonchalantly looked the opposite direction and shouted," There!" And he ran across the deck to the opposite side.

My father, Sirius, and I stood there eyeballing Jack oddly. As more people ran after Jack, creating a small posse of people.

Then he ran across again. And this time even more people followed. He did it again. And again. And again. Even Elizabeth joined in on their foolish running about.

Yet I felt my husband shiver against me though, making me look back at him to see what was bothering him so. And it was my father pulling Ragetti's wooden eyeball free from his mouth, and pushing it back into Ragetti's eye socket.

Pintel found my side, and bitterly commented, as my father began to pick up the map," He's rocking the ship. Very unsafe that is."

"We're rocking the skip?" Gibbs shouted back at me, wondering if it was really safe to be doing this.

Than, as if I had just been smacked a rogue ocean wave, I knew what was going on. We had to flip the Pearl over before sunset happened.

"Sirius!" I grabbed his hand and forced him to run with me, as we followed Jack's seemingly stupid and pointless running.

The Pearl creaked beneath our mass of feet and bodies running from side to side. So…again, again, again, and again we ran back and forth. The results of flipping this boat over seemed out of our power as human beings.

But then my father spoke, lending leadership to this mass of drones," Time it with the swell. Loose the cannons, you lazy bilge rats! Unstow the cargo! Let it shift!"

At one point, within my running about, I came across Pintel and Ragetti both hanging upside down from the mast. I had to pause to look at the two of them, and giggle as their faces became red and blue.

But my husband yanked me back into reality, and forced me to keep running back and forth.

That was when, upon hitting the railing, I actually felt the ship tip even more unnatural than usual. I braced myself against the railing, and used my foot to anchor me from falling backwards. We were really going to do this. We were really going to flip the Pearl over.


	22. Chapter 21

**Stronger Than Glass**

**Sequel to Cold as Glass**

**End of the Glass Trilogy**

**A Captain's Adventure**

Chapter 21

I could hear the cannons freely tumbling loose below my feet, along with any free parcels of cargo. I heard human screams of worry as they dodged and ran from side to side.

The only thing that was keeping me from screaming too was me forcing my body to push itself harder and faster than ever before. Even stronger than when I ran from Lord Cutler Beckett. I ran, just barley grabbing at opposite railing.

I felt my feet hanging freely underneath me, for a split second, and the Pearl rocked onto her side.

One damned soul didn't grab the railing in time and slipped down the wooden planks and off the edge of the pearl and into the water. It was one of Tai Haung's mercenary crew.

Then as soon as the Pearl began to shift back onto her bottom, I took of running again, with the mass of people following along right in step with me.

My lungs were burning and aching, my legs were even worse. But the only thing that didn't make me stop was the sight of Sirius always seeming to get to the railing before and always looking over his shoulder with a desperate expression back at me.

I knew he would run to get me in time, if by any chance I didn't ever make it to the railing. But I also then if that ever happened, Sirius and I can finally seal our fate as those gossiped Star Crossed Lovers.

Yet as I hung onto the railing this time, I heard the Pearl creak oddly. That was when I realized, as my body began to hang freely in the air that the Pearl was completely on her side now.

Some began to scream. I just pinched my eyes shut. This was a most unnatural position for any sailor, pirate or not, to be in. Hanging off of their ship, and deliberately causing it to flip over.

Another one of Tai Haung's men fell down into the rigging, screaming as loud as he could. Yet when I glanced down at his form, I watched as a cannon came loose from its home and fell onto his paralyzed form.

I heard several more people scream in pity for the man, while Gibbs and Jack uneasily winced next to me.

The boat began to fall even more so, and I pinched my eyes shut in fear. I could feel my arms burning, and my hands gather splinters from the wood. It wouldn't be long now; before I fell I knew it wouldn't.

"Now up…"Jack loudly announced to me and Gibbs, as we both hung upon either side of him. "Is down."

Yet I was sure Sirius, Will, and some of the others could make out his voice amongst the shouting as well.

That was when the Pearl finally gave, and the mast finally hit the water.

I admit, I did scream bloody-murder, from the feeling of my body dropping and hanging on the boat. Even as the Pearl violently tipped over, I managed to squeeze out one last scream, before I was covered in cold salt water.

I fought to hold onto the railing with all of my might. My eyes burned against the salt water, as I opened them, trying to figure out how what would happen to us.

But I saw nothing, just blurry forms of people fighting to stay conscious under the water and cling to the Pearl.

Yet from the corner of my eyes I saw a dark form falling and another form try to reach out and grab it. But the salt was burning my eyes too much.

But with the strain of trying to make out these figures, I felt my own grip falter, as I knew it would.

I felt myself slip and begin drifting down with the water and the current of the ocean.

I reached out to try and grab the railing once more, but my arms burned in pain and would not full extend.

I felt tears and a scream build up, threaten to let go of what little air I was still managing to hold onto.

But then his hand grabbed mine. Sirius's trusted, and loyal, hand. I felt the calluses of his hand against mine, and a faint brush of his wedding ring against my skin.

I just pinched my eyes shut, and used every ounce of energy I had left in me to hold onto his hand as tight as I could, for as long as I could, until I knew the inevitable lack of air would get to either me or Sirius.

His fingers tightened against my skin, obviously trying to show me one last ounce of our emotional relationship through his touch in our awkward positions.

But I heard something weird, in the distance. The sound of Pearl creaking again. I also felt the rush of the water's current come up right below me, as if was going to spit me back out into the air.

I had nearly all but forgotten the throbbing feeling in my scull, as the lack of air seemed to be only faintly taking a tool now.

Then in one sudden moment, I felt my body jolt up. And within mere moments back into the air.

My body painfully fell down into the wooden flooring of the Pearl's top. Instantly I let out my own roar of coughing and desperate gasps of air, as I still squeezed Sirius's hand and found strength to make my other hand double check if my hat was still upon my head.

It still was, thank my lucky stars.

Others were coughing, gasping, moaning, and groaning all around me.

Yet when I opened my eyes to survey the scene, the first thin I saw was Pintel and Ragetti's faces, hanging upside down, once more bound together on the mast.

Pintel bitterly coughed, to Ragetti," This was your idea."

Instantly a smile went across my face. That odd friendship between the two of them was still intact.

I twisted my head about and found Gibbs laying a few feet away, coughing upon his side, looking like a fish thrown out of the water," Blessed sweet westerlies!" He instantly jumped up, and shouted happily for all to hear," We're back!"

That was when I heard that familiar voice, I loved so," We better be back or else I am going to kill Jack and Barbossa."

I swung my head around towards my husband, and found his awkwardly laying across the wooden planks, with one hand gripping the bottom of the railing and his other hand so reaching out to grab me.

I smiled even wider at my husband, even in his worn out state he was still there and completely intact.

I crawled over to him and pressed my lips against his, as they still struggled and gasped for air. His eyes were pinched shut and obviously trying to calm the homicidal thoughts he had for his father and mine.

"We made it," I breathlessly whispered to him, as I pressed my forehead against his, letting my hat bump against his head.

He opened his eyes and gave me a tired grin," We better have, I don't think I can handle another one of these damned adventures."

I giggled and threw myself into his arms, so we both just held each other in our mass of wet clothing and limbs, as others began to stand up all around us and stare out at the sea and the…oddly rising sun.


	23. Update!

_**Okay, everyone. I know I have been on hiatus for a while with the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy I had started up with our favorite heroine Beaux Hélène Béatrix du Barry (Barbossa/ Sparrow/ Barbossa-Sparrow), her last name is all relative to what state of mind she is in. Anyways, I have decided to release the Beaux's Pirate Code and Sophie's Code of Conduct as a little something to come back into you, my readers', good graces until I feel driven enough to update Stronger Than Glass: A Captain's Adventure.**_

_**Take a look at the codes and rules that have been mentioned since the prologue to our very first update with Heart of Glass: A Pirate's Daughter's Adventure.**_

_**Go to my homepage to find these two lists in separate files. One for Sophie's Code and the other for Pirate Rules.**_

_**Have Fun!**_


End file.
